Enigma
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Ele era um homem solitário. Ela era a razão de viver de muitas pessoas. Um enigma que ligou duas vidas opostas. - Presente à minha amiga linda que sempre me anima! – Nati s2
1. Trailer

**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto não me pertence. Mas, o Neji é outra história! =) ... Créditos ao Tio Masashi Kishimoto.

**_Sinopse:_ **Ele era um homem solitário. Ela era a razão de viver de muitas pessoas. Um enigma que ligou duas vidas opostas. (Presente à minha amiga linda que sempre me anima! – Nati s2)

_*reza* Espero que a Nati s2 goste deste presente! *amém*_

_**Avisos e Categoria: **_

**- **SasuHina em Universo Alternativo.

**- **Drama; Suspense; Romance; Mistério; Hentai.

* * *

"_**ENIGMA"**_

_***~***_

_Um presente de_

_FranHyuuga_

_Para Nati s2_

_***~***_

_**Trailer**_

_**Ele era um homem ocupado...**_

_- Sasuke, você precisa relaxar!_

_- Não tenho tempo para isso._

_**E descontente com suas conquistas.**_

_- Você nunca pensou em ter filhos?_

_- Não quero deixar para eles a vida que tenho._

_**Sentia falta de algo...**_

_- Você tem sorte, Uchiha! Com sua grana, idade e beleza, eu faria miséria!_

_- Sorte é uma questão de ponto de vista._

_**Mas, não sabia definir o quê.**_

_- Se pudesse escolher apenas uma palavra, qual seria?_

_- Solidão._

_**Um enigma surgiu em sua vida...**_

_- Por favor, assine._

"_Carteiro estúpido!"_

_**E tornou-se um grande problema.**_

_- Você é minha última esperança!_

_- Isso é loucura!_

_**A curiosidade passou a falar mais alto...**_

_- Hyuuga Hinata mudou minha vida..._

_- Eu já ouvi isso antes._

_**E ele precisava montar aquele quebra-cabeças!**_

_- Onde posso encontrá-la?_

_- Ninguém pode._

_**De alguma maneira, tornou-se irremediável...**_

_- Sasuke, você está obcecado!_

_- Não pedi sua opinião..._

_**Desejar conhecê-la!**_

_- Quem é você?_

"_Finalmente, tenho um sentido para viver"._

_***~***_

_...__**Enigma**__..._

_Ele era um homem solitário. Ela era a razão de viver de muitas pessoas. _

_Um enigma que ligou duas vidas opostas._

_***~***_

_...LongFic de SasuHina em Universo Alternativo..._

_**Meu presente à minha netinha linda que adoro demais ... Nati s2 ... =)**_

_Em breve... Primeiro Capítulo ON._

_...Flores ou Pedras..._

_!Reviews!_


	2. Quando não se tem nada a perder

"_**Enigma"**_

_***~***_

_Um presente para **Nati s2**_

_***~***_

"_**Quando não se tem nada a perder..."**_

_Capítulo 1_

Chegou em casa cedo naquele dia. O trabalho havia sido exaustivo. Desejava apenas tomar um banho e deitar-se, esquecendo-se de que brigou com seu melhor amigo por um contrato falido ou com a secretária que parecia obcecada por ele.

Um suspiro exasperado soou por entre os lábios bem delineados quando notou que a casa luxuosa estava vazia. Ninguém o aguardava. Ninguém nunca o aguardaria.

Abandonou a maleta de couro sobre o sofá impecavelmente branco e seguiu com passos largos até o bar na extremidade da sala. Um copo de whisky lhe faria bem, imaginou. As têmporas começavam a doer e num gesto irritado tocou-as com os dedos delgados, pressionando-as como se ordenasse à dor cessar.

O som da campainha invadiu o ambiente silencioso. Questionou-se confuso quem poderia ser. Não aguardava nenhuma das belas mulheres com as quais dormia quando queria. A campainha novamente soou e ele notou ser alguém impaciente.

Seguiu com passos lentos à porta de sua casa. Não importava quem seria, pois com certeza aprenderia a aguardar. Seus olhos fitaram a figura de um jovem obeso quando a porta foi aberta. O uniforme de tom azul identificava-o como um carteiro.

- _Aqui, senhor_. – O jovem falou apressadamente entregando-lhe um envelope. Não houve tempo para ler o nome do remetente, pois o carteiro logo apresentou um papel acompanhado de uma caneta. – _Por favor, assine_.

Ele assinou com a fina caligrafia _"Uchiha Sasuke"_ e entregou o papel ao carteiro.

- _Obrigado, senhor_. – Viu-o correr com certa dificuldade em direção ao furgão azul e partir tão rápido quanto entregou a correspondência.

Fechou a porta enquanto observava o envelope em mãos e constatou tratar-se de um telegrama. Grunhiu ao observar não ter remetente. Agilmente, abriu-o e leu seu conteúdo:

_Seu pai morreu. Venha o mais rápido possível._

Só poderia ser brincadeira. Seu pai morrera fazia muito tempo. Toda sua família, na verdade, havia sido morta por seu próprio irmão que se suicidou em seguida. Era órfão desde criança.

Olhou novamente o envelope com o cenho franzido. O nome do destinatário não era o seu, tampouco o número da residência.

"Carteiro estúpido", pensou enquanto lia o nome da real dona daquele telegrama: _Hyuuga Hinata_.

As têmporas começaram a latejar ainda mais e o whisky no copo parecia misturar-se com o gelo derretido. Não havia melhor forma de terminar seu dia.

Envolveu o copo entre os dedos com força excessiva e seguiu para a poltrona preferida. O único móvel antigo de toda a sua casa, contrastando com a mobília refinada. Não importava que o couro em tom vermelho carmim estivesse fosco, pois aquela poltrona possuía um valor afetivo... Era o lugar no qual seu pai sentava para contar histórias infantis diversas.

Cerrou os olhos recostando a cabeça na poltrona e deixou, finalmente, seu corpo relaxar. Sentar-se naquele local todo o final de dia era uma rotina sem sentido. Tudo em sua vida parecia não ter sentido algum.

Uchiha Sasuke era um rapaz jovem, com apenas 27 anos, dono de uma empresa de advocacia que contava com centenas de advogados e promotores sob sua liderança. Seu salário era melhor do que muitos empreendedores seriam capazes de alcançar após anos de luta no mercado de trabalho.

Não tinha relacionamentos estáveis com as mulheres, mas isso em nada se relacionava à atividade de sua vida sexual. A beleza imperiosa do jovem Uchiha era hipnotizante ao sexo oposto que faria quaisquer coisas para provar de suas carícias.

Jamais amou alguém. E definitivamente não procurava amar. Após a perda de sua família, Sasuke prometeu a si mesmo que nunca se vincularia às pessoas. Não poderia saber quando as perderia também.

Seu melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, era o único com quem se deixava aproximar, muito embora tivesse tentado distanciar-se quando o conheceu em sua infância. Naruto tornou-se seu amigo, porque sabia ser irritantemente persistente e negar-lhe alguma coisa era extremamente difícil.

Olhou o telegrama seguro na mão esquerda e grunhiu irritado. Teria que explicar à dona daquela correspondência o motivo por tê-la aberto.

_- Merda!_ – Exclamou para o silêncio daquele ambiente. Para o silêncio que tudo se tornava quando estava em casa.

Pelo número presente no envelope devia ser a casa ao lado. Imaginou uma mulher horrenda como moradora da casa vizinha. Afinal, para não a conhecer jamais seria bonita.

De fato, notou não conhecer e sequer saber os nomes dos seus vizinhos. Via-os muito raramente. E quando os via não fazia questão alguma de olhá-los em seus rostos.

Todos pouco significativos para sua vida sempre ocupada com assuntos mais importantes.

Bebeu seu whisky com má vontade. Porcaria de bebida que não lhe ajudava em nada no esquecimento de suas preocupações.

O sol começava a esconder-se por detrás dos prédios de Tóquio e Sasuke decidiu-se levantar e rumar para a casa ao lado a fim de resolver definitivamente aquele problema.

Seus passos largos o conduziram para o portão de ferro de sua vizinha. Ele notou que o jardim dela era muito bem cuidado e tinha flores diversas enfeitando o caminho que levava à porta. Interessante, pois era outono e aquelas cores mantinham-se vivazes. O jardineiro devia ser muito bom.

Tocou a campainha uma, duas, três vezes e ninguém vinha atendê-lo. Pensou em abandonar o maldito telegrama na caixa de correios sem dar-se ao trabalho de justificar-se por ele estar aberto.

"Que se dane", pensou zangado enquanto a idéia se fazia mais atraente.

- _Ela não está_. – Uma voz suave e calma disse com sabedoria interrompendo o gesto do jovem. _– Você a conhece?_

Sasuke olhou a dona daquele timbre cálido e fitou a face de uma senhora idosa que apoiava o corpo magro e frágil em uma estrutura de ferro. Não tardou para identificar ser aquele instrumento um andador.

- _A senhora sabe quando ela retorna? _– Questionou um pouco impaciente ignorando a pergunta da velha senhora.

Ela sorriu enrugando ainda mais a face com traços marcantes. Sasuke não pôde deixar de notar que ela parecia contente.

- _Eu sabia que Kami ouviria minhas súplicas_. – Uma lágrima abandonou o olhar esperançoso que a senhora lançava ao jovem Uchiha.

- _Súplicas? _– Flagrou-se Sasuke questionando com curiosidade.

_- Você é minha última esperança. _– A voz da senhora tornara-se baixa, como se estivesse segredando algo.

Sasuke a encarava confuso. Seria aquela mulher uma louca? Era só o que lhe faltava.

_- Venha, meu jovem. Vamos conversar. – _A voz convidativa e cálida soou novamente e Sasuke pensou em negar-lhe o pedido. Desejava apenas seu banho e o término daquele dia estressante.

Mas... ele não tinha nada a perder. E estava realmente curioso.

A frase daquela senhora martelava-lhe a mente: "Você é minha última esperança". Ao que ela se referia?

- _Isso é loucura_... – Balbuciou a si mesmo enquanto seguia com passos lentos o corpo franzino.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Olá, pooovo!_

_**Obrigada pelos comentários no Trailer!**_

_Todos me animaram! Especialmente por saber que a __**Nati s2**__ está acompanhando e também curtiu o "suspense" do Trailer, rs._

* * *

_**...Sobre este capítulo...**_

_Desta vez, não atrasarei as postagens, porque..._

_TOMEI VERGONHA NA CARA E ESCREVI ALGUNS ANTES DE POSTAR (rs)._

_Lóóóógico que __**poderei alterar**__ a trama conforme vocês comentam... Àqueles que me conhecem, sabem que __**ao pedir algo eu tento atender**__, rs._

_Este primeiro capítulo foi curto para apresentar a vida de Sasuke._

_Acho que poderemos fazer um "Antes da Hina" e "depois da Hina", rs._

* * *

_Peeergunta de Fim de Capítulo_

_**O que acharam?**_

_Parada? Decepcionante? Chata?_

_Legalzinha? =/_

_**!Flores ou Pedras são Bem-Vindas!**_

* * *

_Meu __**"OBRIGADA" ESPECIAL**__ para:_

_**Nati s2: **__Minha flooor! =) Adoooro-te! Não se bata, Naathy! Esse Fic é para vc, siiim! Porque merece! Com certeza, merece muitas histórias maravilhosas!!! E, especialmente, merece muito mais viver as suas próprias, repletas de encantamento e amor! Aaah, e sua resposta realmente foi legal! Mesmo que não tivesse seu nome aqui, com certeza eu pensaria em vc lendo ao escrever, flor! *abraça* Espero que curta este capítulo!!! ;*_

_**Tilim: **__Meeeeldels!!! *capota* Tilim! Minha flooor que adoro tanto com histórias que com certeza me animam a ler e a escrever Fanfics! Que bom que curtiu o Trailer, flor! Espero mesmo que continue acompanhando, mesmo sem reviews, rs. Eu seeeei bem como é isso... *cochicha* Li há tempos Projeto Hyuuga e ainda não mandei meu coment... *se esconde* Obrigada, Tilim, por dizer que acompanha "Preciosa Pérola", rs... Espero que continue curtindo o Fic! E que este daqui seja mais um ao seu gosto! *sonha com olhos abertos* Um graaande beijo!!! Em vc e na sua mamy! (PARABÉNS para ela! rs)._

_**Loo-chan *o*: **__Eu adoro você, flooor! ... Sempre tão simpática! Só de ler seu nome por aqui eu sorri! Acredita? Fiquei pensando... "Nossa, eu preciso merecer mais a presença dela", rs. Eu sei, pensamento meio "emo", mas realmente quero fazer por merecer toda a animação que você me transmite! =) ... Aaah! Eu li! Eu li! Nooovo cap. de "Uma mudança interessante"... Nusss! *desmaia* Meu coment logo chega lá coooom tudo o que adorei! Como sempre, PERFECT! ... *o* Espero que curta este cap., minha flooor! Bj carinhoso! *aperta*_

_**Gabbi-chan: **__Obaaa! Curtiu o Trailer??? OMG! *abraça* Espero que o capítulo não a tenha decepcionado, rs... Mas, já sabe, né? Pedras também são bem-vindas! =) ... Bjs, Gabbi!_

_**Kinha Oliver =): **__Kinhaaaaaaaa????? *capota* Flooor que adoro! Espero que continue curtindooo! =) ... Vc por aqui, com certeza, já me faz feliz! Bjs, linda!_

_**Obrigada, meeeesmo, por lerem!**_

_**!Flores ou Pedras!**_

_**!Reviews!**_


	3. Quando se quer agradecer

"_**Enigma"**_

***~***

Um presente para Nati s2

***~***

"_**Quando se quer agradecer..."**_

Capítulo 2

***~***

"_**Ninguém entende porque estamos aqui.**_

_**Estamos procurando por respostas que nunca aparecem.**__"_

_(Guns'n'Roses – Dead Horse)_

***~***

Estava sentado sobre um sofá de aparência envelhecida. Os móveis que ornamentavam o ambiente eram muito antigos e concediam à sala um aspecto rústico e simples.

Sentia-se pouco à vontade. Em suas mãos, segurava uma xícara com chá fumegante que a velha senhora lhe trouxera.

Molduras com fotos diversas cobriam grande parte das paredes. Havia um piano na lateral da sala e sobre o suporte de cifras estavam algumas folhas desarrumadas.

- _Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, não é? _– A velha senhora expressou rompendo o silêncio observador de Uchiha Sasuke.

Os orbes ônix do jovem estudaram a figura daquela mulher. Os cabelos eram em tom grisalho, como se reafirmassem a avançada idade que ela tinha. Seus olhos eram escuros como a noite e tristes como quem perdeu alguém.

Sasuke conhecia aquele olhar... Aquela senhora sofria.

Diante do silêncio do jovem, ela continuou:

_- Hyuuga Hinata mudou minha vida..._

_**--- Flash Back ON ---**_

_A notícia soou como uma bomba aos ouvidos daquela que julgava já ter ouvido tudo. Os castanhos, tão escuros que pareciam negros, cintilavam em direção ao homem trajado de branco._

_- Não pode ser... Não pode ser..._

_Ela repetia a si mesma, sendo amparada por tantos pares de mãos que não foi capaz de contar. Apenas uma pessoa não suportaria o peso daquele corpo um pouco gordo._

_- Vocês mentem! MENTEM! – Ela gritou com todas as forças que lhe restavam._

_Seu coração parecia reduzir a nada de tão apertado que o sentia dentro do peito. A respiração precisava ser ordenada a continuar, porque sua vontade era de que a própria vida se rompesse... Era de que ela também tivesse partido junto dele._

_Já não bastava tornar-se viúva poucos anos após o casamento? Ter sua filha morta em um acidente? Seu neto desaparecido? E agora... Ebizou, o irmão querido, também a deixava?_

_Por que não podia ser ela quem ficou na loja até o último cliente? Por que Ebizou resolvera fechar o estabelecimento sozinho enquanto ela podia voltar à casa mais cedo?_

_Tantas perguntas... Todas que lhe faziam crer ser ela própria uma praga capaz de trazer a morte às pessoas._

_Aquele maldito ladrão pagaria por tirar a vida de seu irmão. Ela o caçaria e vingaria Ebizou! E, então... Ela poderia também morrer em paz._

_- Senhora, por favor, sente-se. – O médico solicitava quase em súplica. Ela obedeceu por estar fraca demais para manter-se em pé._

_Os dias se passaram e a vingança tornou-se menos atraente. Seus sentimentos pareciam ter sido enterrados juntamente com o corpo do irmão. Aos poucos, tudo o que a vida trazia não lhe motivava a nada._

_A loja de marionetes ficou fechada semanas seguidas. A geladeira vazia não era sequer tocada. A comida acabara. As contas não eram pagas._

_O corpo, antes gordo, perdera peso, restando-lhe somente ossos e a pele flácida. Ela não tomava banho, não saía de sua cama, não abria as janelas e cortinas daquele lugar. O pó cobria os móveis que as mãos de seu próprio irmão construíram. E ela não se importava._

_Aguardava a morte chegar e levá-la para junto de seus amados que partiram antes dela. Em seus sonhos era capaz de vê-los, tão nítidos quanto estivessem ali._

_O serviço de Assistência Social foi acionado pelos vizinhos e logo todas as pessoas do bairro conheciam a história "da velha senhora deprimida"._

_Ela foi tirada de sua própria casa e internada em um asilo. Era para "seu próprio bem", diziam._

_O lugar possuía um cheiro fétido. As paredes brancas deixavam-no com aspecto doentio. As camas eram próximas umas das outras em um único espaço, como um enorme quarto._

_Ela não suportava permanecer ali. Durante o dia, ficava calada. De seus lábios franzidos nenhuma palavra era expressada. Durante a noite, chorava baixo apenas para si._

_Então, quando seus sonhos definhavam... __**ela**__ apareceu. Em uma manhã cinzenta, aquela jovem adentrou no asilo e sorriu aos idosos que estavam deitados ou andavam pelos corredores._

_Ela falava com todos, procurando entender o que os trouxera àquele lugar. Os desejos que alguns tinham eram atendidos por aquela garota tímida. Chocolates, cobertores, músicas... tudo o que __**ela**__ podia fazer, era feito._

_**Ela**__ se aproximou daquela senhora tão triste e calada, ajudando-a a despir-se para um banho. Não forçou a senhora a falar nada, como muitos faziam, limitando-se a passar em seu corpo um sabonete cheiroso como nunca tivera antes._

_A jovem a colocou sentada e cortou seus cabelos grisalhos, penteando-os e prendendo parte dele em um coque simples. Aparou suas unhas e em seus pés substituiu os chinelos velhos por sapatos bem lustrados. Ao final do trabalho, a velha senhora se questionava por que estava arrumada. Para quem?_

_Mas, __**ela **__nada falou. Envolveu a mão franzina da senhora entre as suas e sorriu, deixando-a só com mais perguntas._

_Os dias que se seguiram foram repletos da presença daquela jovem. Os olhos opacos da senhora vislumbravam a felicidade emanar de cada pessoa que tinha seus pedidos atendidos por __**ela**__._

_Certo dia, após o banho com o sabonete cheiroso, a voz suave da jovem soou com receio:_

_- E a senhora... deseja alguma coisa?_

_Os castanhos fitaram o rosto delicado __**dela**_ _que estava corado pela timidez. Ou talvez, medo._

_- Não tenho razão para desejar algo. – A senhora respondeu simplesmente. A voz fraca delatava quanto tempo permaneceu sem nada falar._

_- Estar viva é sempre uma boa razão. – __**Ela**__ falou sorrindo, como quem acreditava realmente em suas próprias palavras._

_Naquela noite, a velha senhora não chorou. As palavras da jovem voltavam como um mantra à mente entristecida e desesperançada. A vida, afinal, não acabara. E viver como vivia apenas a fazia se entristecer mais._

_Ao retornar do banho, um pacote a aguardava sobre a cama. Dentro dele, havia um pequeno boneco de madeira. Um fantoche, lembrando a velha senhora de todas as coisas que havia abandonado._

_- Por que? – Questionou sem saber o motivo do presente._

_- Acho que bonecos e marionetes sempre nos fazem felizes. – A jovem respondeu novamente corada. – São boas companhias quando se está sozinho._

"_Boas companhias"... Era assim que Ebizou costumava se referir às suas marionetes._

_Poucos dias se passaram até que a velha senhora decidisse retornar à sua casa. Ela tinha realmente uma vida para viver. E "boas companhias" a vender._

_A surpresa tomou conta de seus olhos ao fitar quem saía da casa ao lado... __**Ela **__era sua vizinha. _

_- Vo-Você me conhecia? – Ela perguntou assim que teve oportunidade._

_- Eu pensei que a senhora apenas precisasse reaprender a... amar a vida. – A jovem respondeu com a voz melodiosa._

_**--- Flash Back OFF ---**_

- _Ela sabia desde o início quem eu era... E doou seu tempo se dedicando a me fazer desejar viver. _– Concluiu a velha senhora com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sasuke encarava o rosto flácido contorcer-se emocionado. Ele não soube definir o que sentia ao ouvir a história daquela senhora. Como advogado, sua vida limitava-se em conhecer o lado obscuro das pessoas... Defender pontos de vista que não eram os seus, ignorando a verdade e fixando-se em reduzir as conseqüências aplicadas aos seus clientes.

Era, no mínimo, estranho ouvir relatos que envolvessem compaixão. Especialmente neste momento.

O prestigiado Uchiha só era capaz de reconhecer que aquela jovem devia ser realmente diferente, ou apenas uma louca. Quem, em sã consciência, faria o que ela fez? Teria a paciência em aguardar alguém desconhecido se reestabelecer?

Deixou que um suspiro exasperado escapasse de seus lábios. Louca ou não, ele admitia a si mesmo:

Hyuuga Hinata havia ensinado aquela mulher à sua frente viver.

Apesar de surpreso, Sasuke mantinha-se perfeitamente cônscio e com sua habilidade em analisar fatos constatou haver apenas um elemento na história toda que não se encaixava... Se Hyuuga Hinata era realmente a pessoa bondosa descrita por aquela senhora, por que, afinal, recebia a notícia da morte de seu pai via telegrama?

O que a jovem fez que levou sua família a informar-lhe algo tão delicado de uma forma tão insensível?

Flagrou-se imaginando como ela devia ser... Talvez alguém que buscasse se redimir de algo com gestos bondosos a pessoas desconhecidas.

Tudo aquilo era loucura.

E o rapaz desejou livrar-se dos novos problemas que, tinha certeza, esta história faria surgir.

_­- Onde Hinata está? _­– Ele perguntou de maneira direta.

_- Oh... pensei que soubesse._ – A velha senhora expressou com os olhos alarmados. – _Eu preciso encontrá-la. Ela partiu assim que eu retornei à minha casa._

O Uchiha não conteve uma expressão desgostosa. Maldita hora em que aquele telegrama foi entregue em sua casa por engano. Maldita história que lhe havia instigado seus instintos investigadores.

_- Eu não sei onde ela possa estar_. – Falou enquanto se levantava. Entregaria o telegrama à velha e deixaria que ela solucionasse, afinal, seria uma retribuição aos favores que a Hyuuga havia lhe prestado.

_-Vo-Você não pode ir! _– A senhora quase gritou colocando-se em pé com certa dificuldade. A respiração ofegante fez Sasuke achar que ela teria um enfarte.

Ela se aproximou do jovem e tomou suas mãos apertando-as sem receio.

­_- Você não entende! _– A voz era angustiada. –_ Quando não se tem nada a perder... Quando tudo não tem sentido... Morrer ou viver se tornam ínfimos! _

Sasuke mantinha-se inexpressivo. Em seu interior, sentia as palavras daquela senhora penetrarem seu coração sem permissão.

Ele sabia sobre o que ela falava.

_- O que você faria? O que faria se encontrasse alguém que lhe trouxesse esperança novamente? O que faria se este alguém sumisse e não lhe desse a oportunidade de agradecer?_

Os orbes ônix estavam fixos sobre a figura daquela senhora. Ele gritava para si próprio que devia voltar à sua casa e ignorar aquelas palavras. Mas, inevitavelmente, ele sabia a resposta às perguntas daquela velha. E odiou-se por respondê-las...

_- Eu a encontraria._ – Falou por fim em tom resignado.

A velha soltou as mãos jovens das suas e sorriu com os olhos marejados. Ela não precisava de quaisquer palavras para ter a certeza de que encontrara a pessoa que a ajudaria a rever Hinata.

Ela caminhou com passos suaves e lentos até uma estante na extremidade da sala e apanhou um porta-retratos. A mão idosa acariciou a imagem e agilmente a retirou do interior do porta-retratos.

Com um sorriso, a senhora aproximou-se de Sasuke e estendeu-lhe a foto. Ele a pegou em suas mãos e analisou a imagem de uma jovem com cabelos negro-azulados moldando a face delicada. Um sorriso em lábios rosados a tornava angelical.

Era uma mulher muito bonita. Sasuke olhou a parte de trás da foto e vislumbrou a frase:

_Hyuuga Hinata, a quem devo minha alegria. _

_Chiyo._

_- Ela sempre encantou a todos com sua beleza... _– A voz arrastada da senhora soou atraindo Sasuke à realidade novamente. – _Entregue essa foto a ela quando a vir._

As pedras ônix encararam o rosto cansado à sua frente. Sua vontade era de dizer que não encontraria a Hyuuga. Que nada daquilo lhe dizia respeito, mas o olhar suplicante daquela senhora em nada ajudava.

"Merda", pensou frustrado, lamentando-se pelas palavras que diria e que o tornariam diretamente ligado àquela história louca:

­_- Eu vou achá-la_.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Olá, pessoal!_

_Espero não os ter deixado (muito) curiosos, rs._

* * *

_**Sobre a Dedicação**_

_Nati s2__, espero que aprecie, linda!_

* * *

_**Sobre o Capítulo**_

_Sasuke é alguém que realmente não tem porque viver._

_Triiiste... rs... Isso porque ele não nos conhece, né??? rs. _

_Quem se habilita em consolá-lo??? *levanta a mão* XD_

_**O que acharam da "operação Hinata" sobre a vida de Chiyo? ^^**_

_**E a reação de Sasuke?**_

_É AGOOORA QUE A HISTÓRIA COMEÇA! rsrs._

* * *

_Eu agradeço imeeeensamente aos comentários muito graciosos que recebi! =)_

_**Especialmente...**_

_**Kinha Oliver: **__Minha flooor! *agarra* Eu adoooro seus coments! U.Ú ... Realmente, o Sasuke órfão-perdido-nesse-mundo-de-Deus-esperando-alguém-lhe-dar-carinho é tuuuudo! *baba* rsrs. E nós duas sabeeemos disso muito bem! *cutuca* Huahuahua... GOGO-BOY foi de matar!!! (de rir) rsrs. Eu ameeeei! *o* ... Kinha, tinha que ser você mesmo para achar que a velha estaria interessada em algo mais! =)) Se bem que eu não posso dizer nada, rsrs... Provavelmente eu também choraria de alegria em ver o Sasuke aqui na minha frente, rs!!! Meu trailer fez o povo mesmo achar que a Hina fosse um fantasma!!! kkkk.... Acho que perdi a habilidade... =( ... rs. Mas, quem sabe? Eu realmente não tenho láááá um roteiro, sabe? =O Flor... *cochicha* Eu liii hoje mais um cap. maravilhooooso de "Temporada Diabólica" ... *desmaia* Shoooow! Em breve, meu review por lá! *pula com placa luminosa* Kinha... eu tenho um pediiiido, sabe? *cora* Eu adooorei seu avatar SasuHina aqui do site e queria que me enviasse... Ou me desse o link da imagem... *enfia a cabeça em um buraco* ... __^^ ... Poooode??? Bjs, querida!_

_**Gabbi-chan.19: **__Gabbi!!! __*o* … aiai, flor! Vc me fez rir com seu comentário!!! Realmente, o que você perguntou o Sasuke também acabou por questionar-se... =)) Queeem mandaria um telegrama destes??? Aaah! E sim, linda! Se valer a pena, taca uma pedra na casa do seu vizinho, kkkk... Vai que dá certo e ele vem tirar satisfações *sonha* Eu bem que queria ter um vizinho charmoso como o Sasuke-lindo-que-quero-para-mim! =) Maaas, eu quero saber se a pedra deu certo, porque se for o caso eu vou passar a receita para as minhas amigas, rs. Gabbi, sempre é bom te ver por aqui, linda... Bj carinhoso!_

_**Elara-chan: **__Flooor que agora eu tenho como amiga no Nyah! =)) Espero que você continue gostando do Fanfic! =) Assim eu a vejo por aqui novamente, né? Mistééério é tuuudo de bom com o Sasuke-lindo-demais para desvendar! Hohoho.... *baba litros* Bjs, flor!_

_**Nati s2:**__Minha netinha linda que adoro e que está por aqui comentando neste Fic que dedico a você! =)) *abraça forte* Cáááá está sua dose diária de Fanfic na veia! kkkk.... você é sempre quem me coloca para cima com suas palavras lindas... *o* E é por isso que você é com muito orgulho minha primeira presenteada! =) E nããão enfarte não, flor! Porque assim perde a graça presentear, rs. E, linda... eu sei que estou sumida. Desculpe-me por isso... =( ... Quero, ainda, me colocar à par de tudo o que está rolando por aqui, rs. Mas, está tudo muito corrido. =( ... E isso me deixa de cabelos em pé. No entanto, esse Fanfic continuará a sair! Porque quando é com carinho não podemos atrasar! Hohoho... Flor do meu jardim, espero não lhe decepcionar! =) ... Bjs minha querida amiga..._

_**Marcy Maleboliger: **__Maaaarcy!!! *agarra e gira como louca* Hahaha... certamente, se Sasuke não tivesse a vida vazia, não seria o nosso Sasuke-pega-eu! rsrs. Eu adoro esses seus comentários! =) Bem... o que a velha senhora contou não foi louco... =( ... Mas espero que tenha gostado mesmo assim, rs. Marcy... eu preciso aprender com vc a escrever coisas deste gênero, sabe? Todas as minhas histórias são sempreeeeee repletas de drama! Eu sou dramática, flor... =( ... Impossível sair disso. E olha que me esforço, rs. Bem, veja se vc aprova, porque é isso que importa! =) ... Bjs, minha flor!_

_**Loo-chan *o* (Mrs. Loockers): **__Florrrr que adoro tanto... *abraça* Só vc mesmo para expressar palavras tããão carinhosas e compreensivas, rs. Mesmo eu sendo emo naquele momento, vc me acolhe... ^^ ... aiai, Loo, vc é dez! Aaah, sobre o Sasuke-muito-lindo-que-desejo-para-mim, realmente, eu também tenho dó dele... =( ... Mas, vc sabe, flor... Eu não consigo sair do drama, rs. *se mata* Quem sabe vc me ensine com seus Fic's óóótimos! =)) ?? Agoooora, com certeza, o Sasuke ficaria bem mais feliz com sua presença na casa dele... hihihi. No entanto, deixemos para a próxima, quando a Hina não estiver na história, rsrs. Minha amiga linda, espero não decepcionar suas expectativas. E mesmo que eu o faça... Espero contar com vc para me dizer, rs. Obrigada, flor, por tudo! =)) ... Bj carinhoso!_

_**Mi-chan: **__Miiii! *o* Vou responder como me escreveu! rs. Primeiramente: Eu adorei você porque gosta de SasuHina! *abraça* Segundo: Porque você foi gentil em elogiar minha escrita (apesar de não achar tudo isso, rs). E terceiro: Porque você me empoooolgou com seu comentário querido! =) Obrigada, Mi! Por estar por aqui... Espero te ver de novo, ok? Nem que seja para me enviar uma pedrada na testa, rs. Bjsss..._

_**Jane Nylleve: **__Curioooosa??? *abraça* Oi, flor! Será que esta história realmente será uma pérola?? OMG! *capota* Espero que você continue me dizendo com a sinceridade que pude sentir que possui se está boa a trama ou não... Assim, eu mudo, altero, deleto, rsrs... E vamos que vamos juntas! Jane, obrigada por suas palavras! Elas me empolgaram e cá estou com novo cap. =) ... Bjs, flor!_

_**Tilim: **__Minha ííídola! *o* Sim, sim, flor... No cap. anterior não dava para dizer muita coisa... =) ... Era realmente para apresentar nosso querido Sasuke-órfão-que-precisa-de-alguém-para-amá-lo... ^^ E... mesmo sem haver, AINDA (rs), a "superaparição" da Hina, ela já está dando o que falar na vida desse Uchiha! rs. Espero te ver por aqui, flor, para me dizer se está agradando... =) ... *abraça* Obrigada por comentar! Bj carinhoso..._

_**Bela-linda-Raven: **__Minha flooor... =) ... Espero que este cap. não a tenha decepcionado! *olhos brilhando* Porque assim eu posso contar com sua presença por aqui! rs. Bj, querida!!! _

_**Tia-Lulu: **__Oi, linda! *o* ... Espero que continue gostando, Lu! E que venha me dizer se está bom ou não... Porque assim posso mudar e você me ajuda a ficar cada vez melhor! =) ... Bjs, linda!_

_**Flores ou Pedras**_

_**!Reviews!**_

_**!Obrigada por ler!**_


	4. Quando não há coincidências

"_**Enigma"**_

***~***

Um presente para Nati s2

***~***

"_**Quando não há coincidências..."**_

Capítulo 3

***~***

"_**Desejos e fatos correm em sentido inverso.**__"_

_(Hamlet – W. Shakespeare)_

***~***

Suspirou cansado antes de passar pela porta giratória do prédio luxuoso no centro de Tóquio. O dia estava apenas em seu início e Sasuke já sentia seu corpo pedir o descanso que não teve por toda a noite.

A história contada pela "velha louca", como o Uchiha a denominava em seus pensamentos, levou parte de seu sono embora. Entre constantes inquietações e questionamentos, Sasuke não entendia como havia se envolvido tão intensamente em algo que não lhe pertencia. E o pior era ter se comprometido em encontrar uma pessoa desconhecida que sequer desejava conhecer. No entanto, uma promessa do jovem advogado era dívida e Sasuke não poderia deixar de pagá-la, mesmo que não fosse a si mesmo.

- _Ohayo, Sasuke-kun! _– Uma voz feminina chamou-o empolgada. Ele reconhecia a quem pertencia aquele timbre e outro suspiro escapou-lhe dos lábios. Continuou a caminhar, pois sabia que isso não impediria a jovem que o chamava. – _Matte! _**[1] **_Eu lhe faço companhia até seu andar._

A voz tornou-se sedutora quando a bela loira entrou no campo de visão do Uchiha. O corpo esbelto e suntuoso era coberto pelo vestido de costura reta e decote avantajado, valorizando as curvas já conhecidas pelo advogado. Os lábios em tom carmim desenhavam um sorriso convidativo.

- _Pode deixar que eu o acompanho, Ino_. – Outra voz feminina e um pouco possessiva surgiu às costas de Sasuke. Não era necessário voltar-se para a pessoa que chegava para constatar tratar-se de sua secretária particular. – _Afinal, sua mesa é neste andar não é?_

A figura esguia de longos cabelos em tom distintamente róseos colocava-se ao lado do Uchiha, fitando com superioridade a loira à sua frente. As duas jovens encaravam-se com rivalidade, muito embora Sasuke soubesse serem amigas de infância.

- _Talvez quando estivermos sós, Sasuke-kun, tenhamos maior privacidade. _– Ino sorriu antes de se retirar com passos calmos.

- _Essa porca ainda me paga. – _O Uchiha ouviu calado a reclamatória murmurada de sua secretária. Ela provavelmente esquecera de que ele podia ouvi-la.

_- Como está minha agenda, Sakura? _– Resolveu interromper os devaneios assassinos da jovem que ainda fitava a figura loira sumir no corredor.

­_- Hoje você tem reunião com Hatake Kakashi sobre o caso de Sabaku no Gaara às 14 horas e depois deve acompanhar Shikamaru no julgamento de Orochimaru._

Eram nesses momentos que Sasuke sabia porque havia contratado Haruno Sakura, apesar de suas irritantes tentativas em conquistá-lo. Sua secretária não compreendia os motivos que o impeliam a se divertir algumas vezes na companhia de Ino e não aceitar sequer passar alguns eventos casuais com ela. A verdade é que Sasuke preservava os sentimentos de Sakura que reconhecia serem verdadeiros. Com Ino havia somente satisfação sexual, sem o risco de envolver-se ou fazê-la ter falsas esperanças.

Uma relação complicada demais para que alguém entendesse.

_Assim como a que tinha no momento com o caso da "velha louca"._

No último andar do prédio luxuoso o elevador abriu suas portas metálicas revelando o amplo espaço repleto de advogados e promotores que caminhavam apressados entre as mesas e em meio aos corredores. O ritmo frenético do trabalho era comum ao jovem Uchiha. Um ritmo que passava a tornar-se cada vez mais irritante e sem sentido sob seu ponto de vista.

Caminhou em sua habitual altivez enquanto ouvia constantes informações de alguns funcionários:

_- Sr. Uchiha, preciso que assine esses papéis..._

_- Poderia me ajudar no caso "Nara"? É que tenho dúvidas quanto..._

_- Você não me ligou ontem à noite, Uchiha-san. Esteve..._

_- Aqueles documentos estão prontos, Sr. Uchiha? Preciso deles para..._

Sasuke respirava fundo enquanto avançava entre as pessoas agitadas sem responder-lhes. Sua cabeça denunciava outra enxaqueca quando ouviu um nome distinto entre as palavras que se perdiam em sua mente:

_- Hyuuga..._

Seus passos cessaram abruptamente e Sakura precisou equilibrar-se antes que batesse de encontro às costas largas de seu amado chefe.

- _O que disse? _– Questionou fitando fixamente o rapaz à sua frente.

Todos se calaram confusos pelo súbito interesse do poderoso advogado.

­_- Estou atendendo... _– Começou nervosamente o rapaz. – _Um caso novo. O réu chama-se Hyuuga Neji._

Sustentou o olhar frio e o semblante indiferente, mas em seu interior a curiosidade parecia queimar suas entranhas. Seria possível que até ali o enigma da "velha louca" o perseguisse? Era coincidência demais ouvir o sobrenome de Hinata... E Sasuke não acreditava em coincidências.

- _Me acompanhe. _– Ordenou ao rapaz e seguiu para sua sala ignorando os cochichos que preencheram o local. Sasuke podia sentir o nervosismo do advogado que lhe seguia cabisbaixo. Ao seu lado, Sakura tinha as esmeraldas cravadas sobre sua face inexpressiva que se esforçava em manter.

_- Sakura, quero que me deixe a sós com... _– Ordenou e dirigiu os orbes ônix à figura medrosa do advogado.

_- Matsuri Hamada, senhor. _– Completou o funcionário com uma reverência solícita.

_- Tem certeza, Sasuke? _– Sakura questionou duvidosa. – _É que você parece estranho_. – Explicou estudando a face adoravelmente perfeita do moreno.

Não se deu ao trabalho de reafirmar sua ordem. Abriu a porta de sua sala e entrou dando espaço para Hamada fazer o mesmo. Sem ao menos fitar a face desconcertada de Sakura, fechou a porta deixando-a com mais perguntas.

Os orbes ônix mantiveram fixos sobre a madeira da porta por alguns instantes. Sasuke sentia-se estúpido por agir tão impensadamente. O que ele esperava, afinal? Que o advogado lhe desse pistas de onde encontrar uma desconhecida? Ignorou a resposta óbvia que invadiu sua mente: "Sim", ele esperava.

Suspirou cansado antes de encarar o rosto pálido do homem à sua frente. O coitado devia se sentir oprimido pelo olhar analítico que lhe era lançado. Fitando Hamada, sua voz soou fria ao questionar:

- _Qual é o caso?_

O homem engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar, temeroso. Não sabia onde o jovem Uchiha queria chegar, tampouco a razão para tamanha curiosidade. Apenas sabia que devia obedecer, nada mais.

- _Eu não sei ainda, senhor. _– Sasuke franziu o cenho. – _Não consegui ler os documentos, porque Hatake Kakashi os pegou antes de mim._

"Kakashi?", questionou-se Sasuke. O que um de seus melhores promotores teria a ver com o caso que estava sob a responsabilidade de um advogado anônimo?

Novamente parecia haver um grande enigma sob o nome "Hyuuga" e Sasuke flagrou-se querendo desvendá-lo.

- _Por que ele faria isso? _– Questionou seguindo até sua mesa e sentando-se na confortável cadeira presidencial.

_- Parece-me que os documentos o ajudariam no caso que está atendendo, senhor Uchiha. _– Hamada respondeu fitando o chão. A voz era irritantemente amedrontada. Era claro que o homem não poderia ajudar em nada.

- _Isso é tudo. _– Finalizou Sasuke com a voz imperiosa, mas Hamada estava desconcertado demais para se mexer. – _Saia. _– Ordenou e o homem, enfim, obedeceu em silêncio.

Tudo parecia conspirar para relacioná-lo à desconhecida Hinata. Era no mínimo curioso reconhecer que sua rotina mudara com tão pouco. Hatake Kakashi interessar-se em um caso atendido por um simples advogado soava estranhamente duvidoso. E somente o _próprio _poderia explicar por que lia documentos sobre o caso "Hyuuga".

Sem pensar mais, Sasuke envolveu o celular guardado em um de seus bolsos entre os dedos delgados e rapidamente discou o número do Hatake. Bufou irritado ao ouvir a mensagem de que o aparelho estava desligado.

_Isso o estava deixando louco._

- _Teme!!! _– Um grito invadiu o ambiente silencioso e Sasuke notou a presença da figura loira à sua frente, entrando em sua sala sem permissão ou cerimônia. – _Ainda bem que chegou! Temos uma reunião esta tarde e..._

_- Agora não, Naruto. _– Cortou-o secamente. – _Estou ocupado. _

_- Ah, mas nessa reunião você vai, porque é a alta classe que estará presente e você v..._

_- Naruto! _– Sasuke falou enfático levantando-se rapidamente. As mãos em punho e a voz um pouco descontrolada davam ao moreno um aspecto nervoso. Poderia deixar qualquer pessoa com medo de sua postura ofensiva. Mas, Naruto não era _qualquer pessoa._

- _O que aconteceu com você? _– Perguntou o amigo com os olhos azuis brilhantes sobre a face séria de Sasuke. – _Parece nervoso. _– Concluiu aproximando-se e fixando as safiras curiosas nas pedras ônix inexpressivas.

_- Por acaso sabe onde está Kakashi? _– Sasuke questionou ignorando os orbes analíticos que o estudavam como um fenômeno inexplicável.

_­- Hmm... _– Naruto franziu o cenho e uma das mãos envolveu o queixo. _– Imagino que esteja com a Anko, dattebayo. _– Sorriu maliciosamente e ambas as mãos pousaram sobre a nuca, bagunçando a cabeleira loira.

O Uchiha bufou antes de revirar os olhos. Há meses Kakashi e sua assistente, Anko, mantinham um caso que somente para o casal era "sigiloso", uma vez que toda a corporação sabia.

_- Ah, Sasuke! Vamos ao almoço desta tarde! _– Naruto insistiu observando o moreno ligar o notebook moderno que estava sobre a mesa. _– Será uma reunião de empresários e eu tenho dois convites! Podemos comer lámen e a Sakura-chan não vai querer ir comigo. _– Queixou-se pela bela secretária não lhe dar atenção.

O Uchiha sentava-se novamente enquanto clicava sobre o ícone do navegador de Internet e ignorava completamente ao convite de Naruto.

- _Eu disse a você que a Sakura-chan não poderia ser sua secretária! Agora ela não pensa em mais ninguém! – _O loiro continuava a queixar-se solitariamente.

Na página de buscas da Internet, o moreno digitou avidamente "Hyuuga Hinata" e aguardou as informações aparecerem em sua tela.

_- Além disso, aposto que você poderia ficar com a parte chata de conversar com os empresários gordos enquanto eu como. _­– Sorria o loiro com sua astúcia sem se importar com a indiferença do outro.

A notícia mais recente que havia na web sobre Hyuuga Hinata era intitulada "Almoço beneficente contará com a presença do primo da herdeira Hyuuga". O moreno clicou sobre o link e a foto de um jovem com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados pôde ser vislumbrada junto à notícia:

*******

_Hyuuga Neji, atual dono da "Corporação Hyuuga", comparecerá ao almoço beneficente realizado anualmente pelos grandes empresários de Tóquio. Ele estará representando a herdeira da Corporação, Hyuuga Hinata, desaparecida há 4 meses._

*******

"Almoço beneficente?", questionou-se surpreso. Seria possível que o cliente de Hamada estivesse presente no almoço para o qual Naruto o convidava?

_- Dobe... _– Sasuke chamou-o atraindo o olhar do amigo sobre si. _– Esse almoço será onde?_

_- Agora você se interessou, é? _– O loiro brincou com um sorriso torpe. _– É só eu falar de empresários gordos que você não resiste. _– Riu do olhar gélido que lhe era lançado. – _Aqui está seu convite. _– Concluiu jogando sobre a mesa bem polida um papel dourado.

Sasuke analisou o endereço e conferiu com o da notícia que encontrara. Não pôde deixar de pensar que a velha senhora, além de louca, "devia ser uma bruxa", o que realmente explicaria todas as coincidências de seu dia.

_- É bom que seu carro esteja limpo. _– Comentou Naruto em direção à porta.

O Uchiha apenas murmurou um "vai se ferrar" antes de visualizar a figura loira sair rindo.

**

* * *

**

O ambiente era claro e arejado. Um belo restaurante tradicional de Tóquio era o local onde se realizava o almoço beneficente.

Após acompanhar Shikamaru em um julgamento e desmarcar sua reunião com Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto adentravam no restaurante sob os flashes das câmeras que buscavam incessantemente os melhores ângulos das celebridades de Tóquio.

Muitas mulheres elegantemente vestidas lançavam olhares maliciosos aos dois amigos que se encaminhavam em passos calmos à extremidade do restaurante, onde os homens se reuniam para tratarem de negócios nem um pouco "beneficentes".

Os orbes ônix de Sasuke estudaram o ambiente à procura de Hyuuga Neji, mas o famoso líder da Corporação Hyuuga não estava em nenhum lugar. Notou a presença de repórteres entre a multidão milionária, o que exigia certa discrição para os seus planos.

- _Ei, teme! Vamos comer! _– Naruto pediu sorrindo, alheio à tensão de Sasuke. – _Eu vou na frente. _– Exclamou seguindo até a mesa repleta de pratos requintados.

Sasuke grunhiu em resposta, sem se importar por estar sozinho. Conhecia Naruto suficientemente bem para não esperar sair do almoço sem, ao menos, duas ou três horas do loiro provando todos os pratos.

Repentinamente, as vozes femininas se sobressaltaram em cochichos mal contidos e os repórteres direcionaram a atenção de suas câmeras à entrada do restaurante. Sasuke manteve-se inexpressivo ao perceber que toda a agitação destinava-se ao homem trajado em um alinhado terno branco, com longos cabelos castanhos e orbes perolados, que andava com o semblante rígido até uma mesa de empresários. Era _ele_, Hyuuga Neji havia chegado.

Viu-o cumprimentar alguns "empresários gordos", como Naruto os chamava. Analisou suas feições impassíveis e possivelmente irritadas. Era claro que ele não representava Hinata por vontade própria. Parecia atender a um dever. Seria a misteriosa Hyuuga quem o havia ordenado? Sasuke precisou beber uma taça de champanha para livrar-se do impulso de ir até Neji e simplesmente questioná-lo.

A oportunidade de aproximar-se surgiu quando Neji seguiu até o bar do restaurante. O Uchiha não tardou em acompanhá-lo. Posicionou-se ao seu lado em tempo de ouvir seu pedido:

- _Um martini. _– A voz era grave.

_- Um para mim também. _– Sasuke pediu e o olhar do Hyuuga recaiu sobre si. O olhar era frio. – _Hyuuga Neji, suponho. _– Continuou sem deixar-se vulnerável.

- _Não é nenhuma novidade que você saiba quem sou, Uchiha. _– Respondeu o outro demonstrando também saber quem era Sasuke. Voltou o olhar às costas do barman na tentativa de romper o diálogo.

_- Imaginei que Hinata estaria aqui. _– Pronunciou o prestigiado advogado, notando o homem trincar os dentes em resposta.

_- Senhores. _– O barman deixou as bebidas diante de ambos, mas não houve reação. Neji moveu-se vagarosamente e fitou Sasuke com os orbes contendo um brilho ameaçador. Sua voz soou raivosa e baixa:

- _O que quer com Hinata? _

Sasuke surpreendeu-se com o impacto que o nome de Hinata causara, mas nada demonstrou. Sua face estava séria e rígida, como sempre fora.

_- Onde ela está? _– Respondeu com o mesmo timbre, sem desviar o olhar.

_- Não se envolva, Uchiha. _– Neji ordenou envolvendo o copo entre os dedos. _– Se não quiser se machucar. _– Completou e abandonou o bar.

Não sabia definir o que acontecera ali. Era certo que Hyuuga Neji sabia onde Hinata estava, mas por que reagiu tão negativamente ao ouvir seu nome? Seria ele o culpado pelo desaparecimento de quatro meses da jovem herdeira?

Sasuke bebeu seu martini frustrado. Refletia todas as peças que pareciam não se encaixar, mas que inevitavelmente se relacionavam.

No exterior do restaurante, Neji andava com passos apressados em direção ao carro esporte estacionado. Sequer despediu-se dos empresários com os quais precisava conversar, tampouco aceitara que o manobrista apanhasse o automóvel. Tratava-se de uma emergência.

Enquanto andava, discou no celular o número da única pessoa que precisava saber do ocorrido. A voz masculina atendeu a chamada prontamente sem nada pronunciar, tão cauteloso quanto o esperado. Ao ver que a ligação estava efetivada, Neji pronunciou:

_­- Temos um problema._

**Continua....**

**[1] **_**Matte **_significa "Espere". ^^

* * *

_Oe Oe! Povo!_

_Realmente, a meeeega demora para a postagem deste capítulo é indesculpável... O_O_

_Mas, só tenho a dizer o "blá blá blá" de sempre: estive muito ocupada. *cora* Além disso, casarei em um mês, povo! 8D *solta fogos de artifício* Se o Neji não me quer, alguém real quer, rs._

_Bem, mais um capítulo está no ar! E é isso que importa, né? *cri cri cri* _

_(Nati, espero que goste, flor!)_

* * *

_**...Sobre o Capítulo...**_

_Pois é... Eu preciso desabafar... U_U_

_Realmente, eu havia escrito 5 capítulos antes de postar este Fanfic... e sabe onde foram parar? ... __**No Lixo!**_

_OMG! Meu humor varia, minha flutuação mental também... E, por fim, mudei a trama!_

_Espero que continuem gostando, porque acabei por colocar algo mais misterioso e policial neste Fic... O_O /medo de mim mesma/_

_***~O~***_

_Enfim... O que acharam????_

_**O que Kakashi quer com os dados do caso "Hyuuga"??**_

_**O Neji tem algo a ver com o desaparecimento de Hinata?**_

_**E Sasuke? Será que continuará suas buscas?**_

_**Para quem Neji ligou?**_

_Não me matem *se ajoelha*_

_

* * *

__Ah, e só para vocês saberem... Hehe..._

_**AGALMA **__... meu LongFic __**ShinoHina**__ elaborado em parceria com a __**J. Pearl-chan **__está com seu __**segundo capítulo ON**__!_

_E __**siiiiim!!! **__O diagnóstico saiu!_

_**Agalma** **é o primeiro LongFic deste casal no Fanfiction.**_

_*Alguém grita* __**E daí????**_

_**O_O ...** *cri cri cri*_

_**

* * *

**__**AGRADECIMENTOS**_

_Eu só tenho a agradecer a vocês que sempre me dão força e me animam em continuar!_

_Se não fosse cada palavra querida que recebi, jamais teria atualizado o Fic._

_**!!Obrigada!!**_

_**Especialmente,**_

_**Kinha Oliver *-*: **__Sempre me fazendo rir com seus comentários! 8D ... Ai, flor! Adorei! "Hoje as velhinhas tão com tudo", huahauhua... Só vc mesmo, Kinha! Ah, e obrigada, linda, pelo avatar SasuHina! Eu já salvei... hohoho. *baba* Adorei mesmo! Agoooora, sobre o capítulo que você comentou, eu ri! =) ... Realmente, a Hinata é estranha... Fazer o bem e simplesmente sumir é o cúmulo! O_O mas, as coisas se resolverão, flor... Assim espero, rs. Aliás, eu ainda não comentei, mas a verdade é que nem sei o que fazer direito neste Fic. Inicialmente, eu tive uma idéia e agora não a tenho mais... =P Mudei tudo e vamos ver no que vai dar, rs. Flor, saudadoooonas de seu Fic, hein? Quero post! *pula com pompons* Adoro vc, linda! Beijos..._

_**Tilim: **__Flor! *abraça* Eu adoro seu instinto investigador! =) ... Tentar imaginar o que vai acontecer na história me deixa muito feliz! Especialmente, porque nem eu sei o que vai acontecer de fato... O_O Agooora, eu adorei sua represália, rs... "Curiosidade causa rugas", rs... Só você mesmo! Espero que não me culpe por isso, rs. Ah, e obrigada, Tilim por elogiar a escrita. Vindo de você certamente é uma meeeega reconhecimento! *sentindo-se a última trakinas do pacote* Esse é seu dom! *-* Mesmo tão talentosa, enxerga o talento do outro... (tudo bem que não soooou talentosa, mas fiquei feliz mesmo assim! *sentindo-se o dedo faltante do Lula*). Espero poder contar com sua avaliação deste cap.! Sempre acho que está uma porcaria... O_O Beijo carinhoso a você sempre, floooor! _

_**Camila: **__Ca-chan! *estende tapete vermelho* Bem-vinda, flor! Eu ri pacas com seu comentário!!! Realmente, o Sasuke-lindo-do-jeito-que-ele-é com o rosto sério e o coração mole é demaaaais! *baba* Agooora, você fez um monte de perguntas, rs... E vou responder tooodas com carinho! 8D ... Se o Sasuke demorará para encontrar a Hinata? OMG! Nem eu sei, rs. Na verdade, eu tive a idéia inicial, mas no decorrer eu vejo o que farei, rs. Por isso, idéias e pitacos são bem-vindos, ok? =) ... Como ele o fará? Hohoho... Eu vou relacionar a "velha louca" com vários fatos da vida dele. Tal como fiz neste cap. Com a inteligência do Sasuke não tardará para ele entender o recado do destino, rs. Se a Fic será longa?... Com capítulos tão curtos acho que sim, rs... T_T ... Desculpe, linda, mas não tenho conseguido escrever mais neste momento. De qualquer forma, falta chããão para a história ter fim, rs. Bem, Cami-chan! Espero poder contar com você por aqui! Beijinho..._

_**Marcy Malebolger (minha musa!): **__Marcy... *agarra* Você é sem dúvidas a minha fortaleza... rs. Adoro cada palavra sua que me anima e não me deixa parar... Você sempre está aqui, por perto, me lembrando das histórias e enviando seus comentários tão engraçados que adoro. Obrigada, flor, por tudo isso. E não somente por acompanhar meus Fic´s... Eu já disse e repito: a melhor coisa em escrever Fanfictions é saber que a partir deles podemos conhecer pessoas tão legais quanto você *-* ... Agooora, indo ao seu coment... huahauhua. Como sempre, eu ri! "Super Hinatinha em ação" é bem a sua cara! rs. E, infelizmente, não poderei, poooor enquanto, fazer capítulos maiores, flor. T_T ... Senão, nunca vou postar... *apanha* ... Te adoro, linda! Meu carinhooo a você sempre!_

_**Gabbi-chan.19: **__Gabbi-linda-chan! *-* Só você, flor, para achar a Hina uma Madre Teresa, rs... Aiai, eu adorei! Mas, assim ela não poderia ficar junto do Sasuke! OMG! Não não... *corre feito louca* Nooo entanto, você sabe do que diz quando afirma: o Sasuke é infeliz por não nos conhecer! Huahauha... Agooora, flor... Seu vizinho super fofo é gay? OMG! OMG! Por que todo cara bonitão é gay? E por que aqueles que não são gays são casados? E por que aqueles que não são gays ou casados acabam ficando somente com as mulheres vulgares que têm por aí? e.e" ... Coisas que nem Freud explica. Flor, adoro cada palavra sua!!!! Espero que encontre seu Uchiha por aí, rs... *entrega um trevo de 4 folhas* Beijo, querida!_

_**Kyuu-chan: **__Flooor! Bem-vindaaaa! *abraça forte* Huahuauha, você também quer consolar o Sasuke-lindo-que-está-deprimido-neste-Fic?? Eu também!!!! Nossa, bem que esses shinobis de Naruto podiam ser 3D, né? *chora* Linda, espero que continue curtindo! Para mim é assim: quer algo novo por aqui? Então, peça e eu farei de tudo para atender ao seu pedido, rs. ^^ Ok? ... Beijo carinhoso, Kyuu!_

_**Syd Oosaki: **__Linda... *-* ... Ter você por aqui é um prestíííígio que me faz feliz!!!! Flor, saber que alguém tão talentosa está lendo meu Fic é fantááástico! Pois é, sou sua fã! *aponta a camisa: "Sou fã das Fic's da Syd"* Huahuahua... Eu sei, sou uma DAS suas fãs, rs. Linda, espero que continue curtindo o Fic, porque SIM!!! SasuHina 4EVER!!!! *pula como louca* Beijão, linda!_

_**Elara-chan: **__Minha amiga talentoooosa!!!! *agarra* Adoro cada história sua... *-* E contar contigo aqui é dez! Flor, realmente, nem eu sei que fim terá essa história, rs. Na verdade, é um enigma até para mim... O_O ... OMG! Espero ter você por aqui para puxar minha orelha quando a coisa ficar feia, rs. Beijoooos, Elara!_

_**Mrs. Loockers (minha flor_Loo-chan *-*): **__Meeeeu Jashin!!! Me chicoteia!!!! O_O ... Flor, a você eu só tenho palavras boas para dedicar! Eu quero rever meu perfil e deixar mais detalhado algumas qualidades das pessoas que adoro que o povo daqui PRECISA conhecer!!!! E você, Loo, é linda demais como pessoa! Sempre querida, atenciosa, sincera... É verdade! Eu acho que todos precisam saber que há pessoas como você por aqui que são verdadeiras amigas mesmo na net... =) Sobre o Fic, flor... Pois é... Hohoho, nem sei onde vou chegar com essa trama, mas em algum lugar chegarei! *olhar determinado para o horizonte* Então, linda... Espero que não demore para atualizar "Uma mudança interessante", rs. Eu adooooraria ler um cap. novo! Mas, espero que esteja tudo bem contigo, linda... Faz tempo que não nos falamos. Ah, poderíamos nos ver no MSN, né? ... Me add: (arroba)hotmail(ponto)com!! Assim, poderemos nos ver mais!!!! *sonha* Beijos sempre carinhosos a você que é a flor mais bela do meu jardim... _

_**Nati s2 (minha netinha que amo!): **__Minha queridíííssima e prestigiadíííssima Nati! *agarra, aperta, abraça* Eu adoro você e isso não é segredo para ninguém! U_U ... Fiquei super triste em saber pela Kate que está sem net, flor. Mas, espero que esteja tudo bem contigo e saiba que quaaaalquer coisa que precisar, pode contar comigo, ok? Espero que este presente continue à altura do que você merece, flor. E que todas as pessoas possam reconhecer a celebridade que você é naturalmente... Pois brilha com toda a sua garra, determinação, amizade e carinho... Te amo sempre, minha amiga! *-*_

_**No Name-Chan: **__No Name O_O ... hihihi... Adorei seu nick, flor! Tãããõ diferente, rs... *-* Obrigada por upar o Fic, linda! E espero que continue curtindo! Se você ainda não leu nada meu, saiba que qualquer sugestão é bem-vinda e eu sou daquelas que se você pedir algo eu tentarei com todo o meu fogo da juventude atender! rs. Porque não escrevo para mim e sim para vocês... Nada mais justo, não é? ^^ .... Beijinhos, Name-Chan!_

_**BelaRaven (adoooro *-*): **__Flor, você é tão fofa! =) ... Mesmo com poucas palavras, como é que consegue me deixar feliz??? OMG! É um dom, aposto, que você tem com todos, rs. Sempre carismática. Bela-chan, espero que curta este capítulo novo... Hohoho... Porque tardou em sair... E isso, infelizmente, parece que virou minha marca registrada... *leva sapatada* Fique bem, flor... Beijo crinhoso!!!_

_**Myuki-chan in Wonderland:**__"Porra, que review!!!", huahauhua… __Adorei, Myuki!!!! Realmente, flor… a Chyio ficou meio OOC, mas é para o bem da humanidade leitora de Fic's que possuem o Sasuke-lindo-que-domina-meus-sonhos como protagonista-não-tão-insensível-assim! *-* Agoooora, sua frase "Chyio versão Maria do Bairro" ownou tuuudo o que recebi até agora!!! Huahuahua... caraca! Quase caí da cadeira ao ler! Amei mesmo! Muito original, flor! O Sasori, para mim, é uma ordem! *baba litros* Flor, acho que nunca leu algo meu, mas tenho uma regra básica... O que pedem, eu tento inserir, rs. Não é algo tipo "pau mandado", mas acho justo, afinal, o Fic é para quem??? O_O ... rs. Adorei a sugestão, linda! SasoSaku realmente precisa de um pouco mais de atenção nesse site! Então, no próximo cap. eu coloco o que pediu!!!! *faz promessa diante de Jashin-sama* E espero que você esteja por aqui para dizer se curtiu ou não, rs... Enfim, linda.. BjsMil a você também!!!! _

_**... Agradeço, também, a quem favoritou *-* ...**_

_**s2 **__Hanae Ichiara, Teefy-Chan, Killer Harlequim __**s2**_

_**!Obrigada, povo, por ler!**_

_***~O~***_

_**Flores ou Pedras**_

_**!Reviews!**_


	5. Quando a verdade está próxima

**_N/A: _**Voltei, povooo! 8D *leva pedrada*

**_"Enigma"_**

Um presente para _Nati s2_

**_***_**

**_"Quando a verdade está próxima..."_**

Capítulo 4

*******

_"**A verdade se corrompe com a mentira tanto quanto com o silêncio.**"_

_(Cícero)_

**_***_**

Sentia-se furioso. Já faziam duas noites desde a festa beneficente e até o presente momento não conseguira nenhuma informação interessante sobre o caso da "velha louca" e a desaparecida Hyuuga.

Seu melhor promotor, Hatake Kakashi, parecia o estar evitando, pois havia viajado para sabe-se lá onde e não atendia suas ligações. Aquele desgraçado realmente merecia uma boa advertência. Sempre chegava atrasado com ar entediado e com uma desculpa esfarrapada que sequer se importava em formular com interesse.

Os passos firmes de Uchiha Sasuke sobre o piso bem polido do hall de entrada do prédio tornavam a figura imperiosa do maior advogado de Tóquio algo a ser evitada. As pessoas não ousavam cumprimentá-lo tamanha aura sombria que parecia emanar de seu corpo. Os olhos negros estavam fixos à frente, como se estivessem observando algo além do que se podia ver. A verdade é que Sasuke pensava no mistério da herdeira Hyuuga e as peças não se encaixavam por mais que tentasse compreender o que poderia estar por detrás de seu desaparecimento. O famoso advogado odiava não ser capaz de estabelecer uma linha de conexão entre os fatos.

_- Sasuke! _– Sakura o chamou assim que atravessou as portas de seu escritório. Ele a ignorou como estava fazendo com todos que o chamavam nos últimos dois dias. – _Kakashi deixou um recado urgente._

Os ônix cravaram-se sobre a face pálida da secretária, fulminando-a com a curiosidade que brilhava no negrume daqueles olhos. Ela precisou conter o suspiro em sua garganta para prosseguir:

_- Ele pediu para ir até a sala dele assim que chegasse_.

Sasuke não respondeu. Em outros tempos estaria esbravejando contra a ousadia do pedido de seu melhor promotor, afinal, quem era ele para ordenar algo ao "poderoso" Uchiha? Diferente de quaisquer reações normais do advogado, ele saiu apressado com destino à sala do Hatake, pronto para obter as informações que tanto desejara nas últimas horas.

Alcançou a porta de mogno rapidamente e somente então pôde sentir seu estômago afundar-se no corpo com a ansiedade de resolver a situação que o estava tirando do sério. Sasuke desejou poucas coisas em sua vida como desejava agora. Queria voltar ao tempo e jamais conversar com a "velha louca" que o fez perder o juízo diante de um caso. Havia poucas coisas capazes de instigar sua curiosidade e o desaparecimento da herdeira Hyuuga que envolvia tanto mistério era uma delas. Sem bater, adentrou o ambiente:

_- Kakashi!_ – Gritou em um misto de euforia e determinação, vasculhando as sombras da sala escura do promotor. "Escura?", pensou confuso. Mas era plena manhã.

O som da porta fechando-se às suas costas foi o suficiente para Sasuke voltar-se a ela rapidamente, em posição defensiva contra o que ele nem próprio sabia.

_- Calma, "patrão"_. – A voz entediada de Kakashi soou baixa. A palavra "patrão" sempre fora usada quando o promotor brincava com o Uchiha, mas desta vez não havia nem um pouco de humor naquele timbre. Algo estava errado.

- _Por que está tudo escuro? _– Questionou em tom irritado o moreno. – _Por onde esteve!?_

- _Sente-se. Temos que conversar_. – Kakashi falou como quem não estava com a mínima vontade de discutir.

Sasuke obedeceu lentamente, fitando as cortinas negras do escritório do Hatake. As luzes apagadas. Tudo estava cinzento, um tanto melancólico e suspeito.

Com passos vagarosos, o promotor sentou-se diante de Sasuke e somente neste momento o moreno o fitou aturdido com o que via. Os cabelos cinzentos de Kakashi estavam mais desalinhados que o normal, a camisa social sempre apresentável estava amassada, abaixo do olhar entediado havia uma notável protuberância arroxeada e no canto esquerdo do lábio um corte com sangue seco.

_- Mas que diabos!? O que aconteceu com você? _– O Uchiha questionou com os ônix surpresos.

A mão pálida do promotor seguiu até os próprios lábios e com o dedo indicador ele pediu silêncio. Sasuke fitou calado a figura do outro, achando-o um pouco louco pela maneira cautelosa com que ele olhava ao redor, como quem procura algo muito importante.

_- Isso não é problema seu. _– A voz soou autoritária enquanto Kakashi pegava uma folha de papel e escrevia. – _Só vim avisar que ficarei fora por um tempo. Continuarei ativo, porque estou com um caso novo. _– Dobrou o papel e entregou-o ao advogado. _– É apenas por alguns dias._ – Levantando-se, Kakashi pegou sua maleta e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Sasuke olhou para o papel dobrado em suas mãos, questionando-se que porcaria estaria acontecendo. Quando havia perdido controle das coisas?

Estendendo a mão para o abajur sobre a mesa do promotor, acendeu-o e passou a ler o recado:

_**Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**145.368**_

- _Mas... que merda é essa? _– Questionou para si mesmo. A frustração parecia arrebatá-lo cada vez mais enquanto a mente do moreno fervilhava em busca de uma explicação coerente para o recado em suas mãos. O número correspondia a um possível caso atendido, provavelmente muito antigo. Devia estar nos arquivos mortos da empresa.

Sem pensar mais, o Uchiha rumou para os fundos do andar, onde havia uma sala ampla com milhares de caixas fechadas com informações de casos atendidos. A poeira naquele lugar irritou um pouco sua respiração ofegante, os passos ecoavam sobre o piso sujo e as luzes piscavam no teto alto. Aquilo era loucura.

Não tardou para que Sasuke encontrasse a caixa com o número "145.368" descrito na etiqueta. Retirou-a da prateleira e abriu-a no chão daquele lugar mal iluminado. – _Sabaku no Gaara, vamos ver quem é você. _– O advogado falou para si mesmo. Ultimamente, este estava sendo um comportamento normal, pois guardar somente em pensamentos o que estava acontecendo não lhe era suficiente.

Os papéis em mãos não traziam informações muito sigilosas. Lendo rapidamente, o Uchiha notou tratar-se de um caso de adoção. Uma criança órfã, com três anos de idade, havia sido adotada por uma família multimilionária. Era um caso atendido por um advogado que já nem atuava mais na empresa. Entre as poucas informações, Sasuke atentou-se para a frase: "A criança apresentou resistência em ser adotada". Qual criança órfã de três anos não gostaria de ser adotada por uma família rica? Para tão pouca idade, ela parecia saber o que queria. Os ônix observaram a única foto presente no arquivo: um garoto ruivo de olhos verdes muito claros.

O nome da criança era Gaara. No entanto, não havia o sobrenome de nascença, tampouco informações da família de origem. O sobrenome "Sabaku no" advinha da família adotiva. Aquela criança parecia não ter histórico algum até seus três anos de idade. Sem passado.

De qualquer forma, que história Sasuke poderia encontrar nos míseros três anos daquela criança? Ele não sabia. Mas, algo parecia muito errado e ele sentia que fosse o que fosse devia estar associado ao passado perdido de Sabaku no Gaara.

**_*~*O*~*_**

- _Que droga, Teme! Você 'tá me ouvindo!? _– Naruto gritou pela terceira vez naquela tarde. O loiro não se conformava com a constante distração do maior advogado daquela empresa. – _O que 'tá acontecendo com você? _– Ele questionou com o cenho franzido. – _Hum, já sei! _– Um sorriso malicioso formou-se nos lábios finos e os olhos azuis passaram a fitar o moreno com diversão. _– Conheceu uma mulher, né?_

Sasuke bufou irritado. Estavam almoçando em um restaurante próximo da empresa e o moreno parecia mais distante do que sempre estava ao ouvir o amigo. Somente o idiota do Uzumaki para acreditar que sua distração era por ter conhecido uma mulher. Se soubesse que era justamente por _não _ter conhecido _uma mulher_, especificamente... Certamente daria muita risada da situação.

Ao pensar desta forma, Sasuke reconsiderou. De fato, seu melhor amigo poderia não o levar tão a sério, mas isso não o tornava menos inteligente. Ele seria capaz de ajudá-lo, certo? Afinal, com sua forma diferente de encarar as coisas, provavelmente, Naruto daria ideias que o próprio Uchiha não teria sozinho.

_- Naruto, o que faria se houvesse um mistério que não consegue resolver?_

- _Há! Eu sabia que tinha uma mulher na história! _– O loiro gritou sorrindo. _– Como ela é? Já 'tava na hora de você se apaixonar, Teme!_

_- Idiota! _– O moreno grunhiu. _– Eu estou falando sério. O que faria se algo muito estranho estivesse acontecendo e você não conseguisse entender o quê?_

_- Ah... _– Naruto expressou com uma mão sobre a própria nuca. O sorriso não abandonou seus lábios quando a resposta fluiu: – _Eu me sinto assim na maioria das vezes. _

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Não poderia esperar mais do que isso de seu amigo idiota, poderia?

_- Na verdade, uma vez, eu não sabia se a Sakura disse estar ocupada por não querer sair comigo ou porque estava mesmo. Então, pedi a um amigo meu que é detetive que ficasse observando e..._

_- O que disse? _– Sasuke questionou com os olhos fixos sobre o loiro.

_- Que a Sakura me disse estar ocupada e..._

_- É isso! _– O moreno expressou como quem faz uma grande descoberta. _– Pague a conta. _– Ordenou saindo apressado.

Pôde ouvir o loiro gritar "Eu já paguei ontem!" antes da porta de vidro fechar-se às suas costas. De fato, Naruto lhe dera uma ideia que poderia trazer nova luz à sua busca pela herdeira Hyuuga.

Quando alcançou seu escritório, trancou a porta e fez uma ligação urgente para um número que recebera em certa ocasião e que achava nunca precisar.

**_*~*O*~*_**

Era uma tarde monótona para ela. O telefone mal tocava e seus olhos quase nem vislumbraram a figura adorável de Uchiha Sasuke, pois ele estava trancado em sua sala por todo o dia. Saíra para o almoço e desde então não o vira mais.

Por que, afinal, ela se importava tanto? Que droga. As coisas poderiam ser diferentes se ela tivesse o corpo atraente e o rebolado fatal de Ino? Ou se os olhos esverdeados que tantos apreciavam tivessem o tom azul daquela "porca"?

Não sabia. E talvez nunca soubesse. Assim como não sabia por que amava tanto ao seu próprio patrão e não a um dos milhares de caras que pareciam desejá-la mais do que ela mesma imaginava.

Enquanto fingia ler os relatórios que Sasuke pediu, Sakura devaneava sobre sua solitária vida em Tóquio. Abandonar seus próprios pais na cidade pacata e distante onde moravam para seguir com seus sonhos de habitar em uma "cidade grande" não fora nada fácil. E odiava-se por se questionar com tanta frequência se valeu a pena.

_- Com licença. _– Uma voz grave soou diante dela. Era um tom agradavelmente entediado. Os olhos esverdeados elevaram-se, encontrando-se com castanhos opacos e fixos sobre ela. Sakura prendeu a respiração ao ver o rosto de traços harmoniosos e tão bem distribuídos que ela imaginou ser impossível terem sido feitos naturalmente. – _O senhor Uchiha está?_

Novamente a voz grave soou, mas desta vez Sakura pôde acompanhar o movimento dos lábios finos e questionou-se novamente se os traços daquele sujeito seriam naturais. Os olhos esverdeados subiram para a cabeleira ruiva, em tom de um vermelho acastanhado, tão distinto, antes de voltarem aos orbes castanhos e entediados do visitante.

Sakura deixou o ar que lhe faltava invadir seus pulmões ruidosamente antes de responder ao questionamento do estranho à sua frente:

- _Desculpe, mas o senhor Uchiha não espera visitas hoje._

A face do ruivo manteve-se inexpressível e Sakura questionou-se quanto à perfeição daqueles traços. Quais expressões poderiam surgir naquele semblante desinteressado?

_- Diga a ele que Akasuna no Sasori o aguarda. _– A voz era tão grave e entediada que Sakura passou a questionar-se também quais tonalidades ela poderia ter e em quais ocasiões possivelmente mudaria.

Assentiu movendo-se mecanicamente e pressionou um botão sobre o telefone. No tom mais firme que foi capaz, falou:

_- Sasuke, o senhor Akasuna deseja vê-lo._

A permissão foi imediata e Sakura levantou-se para abrir a porta do escritório ao misterioso visitante de "traços perfeitos". Quando Sasori passou ao seu lado, o perfume másculo invadiu suas narinas e a rosada sentiu a face esquentar ao notar os olhos castanhos a fitarem uma última vez antes da porta se fechar.

- _Nossa... _– Suspirou com o coração acelerado. O telefone tocou em sua mesa e ela prontamente se moveu para atendê-lo. – _Escritório do senhor Uchiha._

_- Testuda! Que homem foi esse que subiu aí!? Minhas pernas ainda estão trêmulas!_

_- Ino-porca, suas pernas ficam trêmulas por qualquer homem._

_- Você me paga, testão!_

E Sakura riu ao desligar o telefone.

**_*~*O*~*_**

Uchiha Sasuke analisava o homem à sua frente. O rosto jovem não transmitia segurança, mas os olhos castanhos e opacos pareciam ser sábios o suficiente para o caso.

_- Disseram-me que é o melhor investigador de Tóquio._ – Sasuke iniciou, aguardando alguma reação.

_- Todos dizem depois do serviço feito. _– A voz confiante de Sasori irrompeu e Sasuke apreciou a resposta.

_- Espero ser mais um a dizer, senhor Akasuna. _– O Uchiha afirmou e retirando uma foto de uma pasta, jogou-a para o ruivo. _– Este é seu alvo. Quero todas as informações: onde mora, quais são suas atividades, o que faz, horários e companhias. Seu nome é Hyuuga Neji._

_- O atual líder da Corporação Hyuuga. _– Sasori expressou analisando a imagem. _– Isso custará caro._

_- Dinheiro não é problema. – _O moreno informou. – _Quero relatórios diários. Alguma dúvida?_

_- Não. _– A voz grave soou inabalável. _– Começarei imediatamente. _– Concluiu abandonando a sala.

Sasuke encarou por longos minutos a porta fechada após a saída de Sasori. Esperava obter todas as informações relevantes sobre a herdeira Hyuuga, pois tinha total certeza de que Neji estaria envolvido em seu desaparecimento.

Seguindo até seu telefone, ordenou à Sakura que pedisse para Matsuri Hamada trazer os arquivos do "caso Hyuuga" até sua sala imediatamente. Poucos minutos se passaram até que a figura esguia do advogado surgisse à porta com vários papéis em mãos.

O Uchiha observou o nervosismo aparente de Hamada e ordenou que ele saísse após ter todos os dados à sua frente. Com rapidez os olhos negros passaram a dançar sobre as informações e com grande surpresa os lábios finos do poderoso advogado abriram-se ao constatar a primeira conexão de todo o mistério da "velha louca":

_**O réu Hyuuga Neji é acusado por Sabaku no Gaara pelo desaparecimento de sua noiva, Hyuuga Hinata. Segundo o réu, foi o próprio noivo da prima o responsável pelo desaparecimento.**_

Sasuke quase gritou pela obviedade da relação entre as peças. Ao virar a página, no entanto, constatou que havia uma que estava faltando, como se fosse arrancada. Procurou entre os vários papéis aquela página faltante, mas não a encontrou. Retirando o telefone do gancho, chamou novamente pela secretária:

- _Sakura, quero Hamada imediatamente em minha sala._

Alguns minutos se passaram quando o telefone de Sasuke soou estridente. O Uchiha atendeu-o, apenas para ouvir Sakura dizer cautelosa:

_- O senhor Hamada deixou o escritório desde que saiu de sua sala e não retornou. O celular dele está desligado e parece que ele faltou em um compromisso importante._

Sasuke desligou o telefone com raiva. Quanto mais se aproximava da verdade, mais coisas pareciam acontecer para mantê-la misteriosa.

_- O que está acontecendo? _– Questionou confuso para o silêncio de seu escritório.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Sobre "Enigma"**

_Mais um capítulo que me fez alterar ainda mais a trama, rs._

_Meu Deus, este Fanfic é uma dança indígena... "passinho pra frente, passinho pra trás"._

_**O QUE ACHARAM DESTE CAPÍTULO?**_

_-- Kakashi apanhou! *Ooooh!* Quem será que bateu nele? 8O_

_-- Sasuke está cada vez mais curioso! Onde será que ele chegará?_

_-- Hinata é NOIVA do Gaara! E está sumida!?_

_Que mulher em sã consciência, com um noivo quente e multimilionário, sumiria do mapa!? OMG!_

_-- Gaara acusa Neji do desaparecimento de Hinata... E Neji acusa á um dos dois o maior culpado!? 8O_

_-- E o Sasori-lindo-kun com aquele olhar fatal para cima da Sakura!? OMG... essa cena eu dedico a _**Myuki-chan in Wonderland **... _Flor, espero que esteja ao seu agrado, porque esse casal me renderá algumas cenas quentes_... *-*

* * *

Olá, povo querido! *-*

Que saudades de escrever para vocês!

Nesse tempo em que estive fora, tanta coisa aconteceu... rs. Concluí a Faculdade, estou feliz com meu maridão (até me acostumei em chamá-lo de "marido", rs) e moooorta de cansada com tanto trabalho... Mas, como o sábio Lulu diz: "Assim caminha a humanidade", rs.

E ainda casarei novamente! Kkkk... Dizem que o que é bom deve ser em dobro, né? Então, em Janeiro casarei no religioso, com direito a altar com flores e música para entrar na Igreja! rs. Eita!

* * *

Mas, chega de falar de mim. Vamos falar de vocês!

Vocês com suas palavras doces, sempre amigas, me acompanhando em minhas "porcarias literárias", rs. **OBRIGADA**!

Sinto saudades de papear com alguns aqui, mas fico feliz em saber que continuam bem! Firmes e fortes nessa caminhada...

Então, cá estou com meus **SINCEROS AGRADECIMENTOS** especiais para pessoas especiais...

**Gesy: **Oi, flor!!! Obrigada por enviar seu comentário, rs. E realmente, você também ficou na dúvida se Kakashi está envolvido ou não, né? Pois é... eu realmente não sabia se o colocava no lado bom ou mal da história, rs. Acabei por me decidir, mas ainda farei suspende, hehe. E sim... o Sasuke continua atrás da Hina-chan! *-* Cá entre nós, né, Gesy? Ele fica tão lindoooo quando está decidido assim, né? rs. Eu adoro! Obrigada por me desejar felicidades no casamento, rs. E agora, lá vou eu casar "de novo", haha. Também desejo tudo de bom a você, Gesy!

**Loo-chan *-* (Mrs. Loockers): **Minha flor mais cheirosa e linda do meu jardim! *abraça, aperta, amassa* Saudades de você sempre, minha querida! Eu adoro cada palavra sua! Especialmente quando elas compõem uma Fic, rsrs. E quero mais Fic! Especialmente este seu novo Projeto ItaHina!!!! Eu queroooo! *corre em círculos como louca* Ah, Loo... e eu fiquei tão feliz com sua torcida por meu casamento, rs. Foi um momento muito legal, sabe? E estou super feliz mesmo! E agora, casarei finalmente na Igreja. Eu precisei adiar pelos estudos e acabei casando antes no civil, rs. Mas, isso não vem ao caso, né? Flor, eu add vc no MSN! E estou louca para vê-la on-line o quanto antes!! rs. Será tão dez podermos conversar "em tempo real", hohoho. Espero que sua "preguicinha" mooooorra nas férias! *pisa na preguiça da Loo* Sai! Sai! *joga a preguiça dentro de um saco preto e amarra forte* Linda, espero que esteja tudo bem contigo, rs... E que as coisas fluam para que tudo dê certo neste fim de ano. Você é adorável, Loo. Sempre querida. Por isso, sei que terá o retorno de toda essa bondade, porque pessoas boas merecem coisas boas, rs. Te adoro sempre! ;)

**Kinha Oliver (flor querida): **Adorei a criatividade de seu comentário, linda! Nossa, eu ri pakas aqui! rs. O Orochimaru recebeu o primeiro voto de "vilão" e confesso que me supreendi com isso, flor. Mas, a ideia do Kakashi sumir com o arquivo "Hyuuga" para que a Hina ficasse desaparecida para sempre foi ÓTIMA! Huahauhua, adorei mesmo! O Naruto realmente está um pouco sem noção, mas quando é que ele tem noção de alguma coisa mesmo? =P rs. O loiro é ótimo justamente porque não se importa em ser quem ele é. Seja em frente aos empresários gordos, seja diante do poderoso amigo Uchiha, rs. Eu ri muitooo aqui quando você comparou seu cabelo com o do Neji! Kkkk... realmente, o cabelo dele dá uma inveeeeja! O_O Eu queria que os fios dos meus cabelos fossem sedosos assim, rs. Mas, Kinha... o melhor em seu review, flor, foi a dedicação em responder as perguntas de fim de capítulo, rs. O Kakashi ganhar um por fora do Neji realmente seria uma ideia e tanto! Por enquanto ele não ganha nada, mas essa sua resposta me deu vááárias ideias, hehe. ^^ De fato, minha linda, o Neji é o maior suspeito até o momento. Talvez perca somente para o Hamada que sumiu do mapa com uma página do arquivo "Hyuuga" ... Mas, preciso te dizer, floooor! Espero que você já não esteja se sentindo tão carente quanto estava quando me enviou este review. Você é óóótimaaaa! Eu adoro suas histórias! E se é como eu, que nunca segue o roteiro inicial, é mais uma razão para eu te admirar, Kinha, porque eu sei como é difííícil mudar e mudar a trama, rs. Te adoro, querida! Se cuida! =*

**Marcy Bolger (meu anjo de asas negras *-*): **Flor flor Flor! Saudades!!! De você, de sua alegria, de suas sátiras, rs... Espero que você esteja bem! Que sua saúde tenha melhorado, flor, e que tudo em sua vida esteja entrando nos eixos novamente... Você é minha musa SIM! *levanta a bandeira "Marcy é a melhor musa inspiradora do FF"* Eu acho que não é só minha musa, rs. Mas, eu não me importo em dividi-la se é para o bem das Ficwirter's U_U rs. Querida, espero que estejas realmente se recuperando a cada dia. Que você volte para brilhar cada vez mais, Marcy! Porque você merece tuuuudo de bom! Te adoro sempre...

**Syd Oosaki: **Flor, antes de responder ao seu review sempre maravilhoso... *-* Eu quero dizer: "POR FAVOR, POSTA MAIS UM CAPÍTULO DE _Entre o Céu e o Inferno_"!!! Eu sei que você acabou de postar novo capítulo, mas eu quero mais um mesmo assim, rs... U_U Syd-querida-chan, eu adoro seu talento! Acho sua forma de escrever extremamente instigante! Por isso, sou sua fã e não largo. Aliás, eu acho que sou uma das suas fãs, né? rs. Enfim, flor... obrigada por camentar neste meu Fanfic. Espero que este capítulo também a tenha agradado. Beijos!!!

**Gabbi.x3: **Minha flor, você nem sabe como seu review me deixou feliz! 8D Nossa, eu adoro todas as vezes que fala comigo com tanto carinho, rs. Espero muuuuuito que você encontre uma versão macho do seu vizinho, rs. O casamento foi lindo. Foi só no civil, Gabbi, mas o juiz era muito sensível e foi bastante gentil. As palavras dele me motivaram no dia. E agora me preparo para casar "de novo", hahaha. Quem diria, né? Dia 08 de janeiro é meu casamento no religioso. Com altar repleto de flores, rs. *-* Agora, voltando ao seu mega review repleto de coisas boas, rs... A Sakura realmente devia dar uma chance ao Naruto!!! Mas, como me pediram Sasori e Sakura como casal secundário e somando ao fato de que eu adooooro esse casal também, neste novo cap. acabei optando por fazer o ruivo sexy de olhar entediado conseguir conquistar o coração da rosada. Mas, quem sabe eu coloque o Naruto com alguém que realmente o mereça... ^^ Você tem alguém para sugerir? E sim, flor... todos são culpados até que se prove o contrário, rs... U_U Adoooorei esta frase!!! Mas, a melhor foi: "Para quem o Neji ligou?", pois bem, linda... No próx. capítulo eu responderei a sua pergunta! E vamos ver se você acerta! WOW! *-* E eu ainda vou ouvir sua sáááábia sugestão e fazer o Sasuke tomar café com Red Bull para ver se ele melhora a cara de "eu-não-sei-de-mais-nada" que ultimamente ele tem tido neste Fic, rs. Ai, Gabbi, eu adoro seus reviews! rs. Eles são tão MARA! rs. *abraça apertado* Te adoro, flor! Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre.

**Camila: **Floooor!!! 8D Vc voltou!!! *abraça* Que bom! E gostou do Neji-aparentemente-vilão-da-história! 8O rs. Espero que tenha gostado deste novo capítulo também, Cami-chan! Acho que em breve farei o Sasuke-subarashii (aprendi, viu? rs) se aproximar de vez de uma pista queeente da Hinata! *-* Obrigada pelo coment, linda! Espero vê-la por aqui mais vezes! ;*

**Bela F.: **Flor Flor Flor! õ/ Minha linda! Vc por aqui é que é um arraso de primeira! =) Que saudades de você!! Como andam as coisas? Espero que muuuuito bem! Porque você merece, flor! O Sasuke bolado versão Bela-favelada foi demais, rs. Ri pacas pensando nele "griladão" (abafa ¬¬ rs) com o desaparecimento da herdeira Hyuuga, rs. Suspense é sempre Mara, rs. Mas na dose certa, né? Então, no próx. capítulo farei o Sasuke-lindo-kun encontrar uma pista quente da Hina-chan! U_U Senão, eu perco meus leitores, rs. Flor, obrigada pelo carinho! Beijos...

**Nati s2 (para quem este Fic é dedicado com muito carinho!): **Minha lindaaaa netinhaquerida! Que dez tê-la deixado empolgada! Hohoho... *-* Espero ter conseguido novamente com este capítulo que tardou em sair. O presente não pára, porque a presenteada merece muito! rs. Eu sei que você já sabe a razão de meu sumiço, mas saiba novamente como você sempre soube que ADORO VOCÊ e não desisto de fazer deste Fanfic um dos melhores porque você merece! **s2 **Bem, sobre as estimas de felicidade... *-* Obrigada! O casamento foi ótimo e agora repetirei a dose no religioso, rs. Com flores, altar e um padre, claro, rs. U_U Agora, voltado ao seu review que é sempre di-vi-no 8D ... Eu adorei a comparação "Sherlock Holmes", porque, DEUS DO CÉU, eu AMO esse investigador meeeega inteligente!!!! *baba litros* Apesar de feio-prá-lá-do-que-se-possa-imaginar, rs. E, minha linda Nati que adoro tanto, sua mente não serve "somente para escrever terror e guardar piadas sem graça"... Ela serve para tramas maravilhosamente bem elaboradas e é repleta de pensamentos bondosos que a tornam uma pessoa linda por dentro e por fora. Obrigada por comentar, minha flor!

**Tilim: **A Tilim vem aí, ole ole olá! *-* Menina! Como é que você consegue me fazer amar suas histórias e ainda gamar nos seus reviews??? rs. Cá estamos realmente em um mistério que parece não ter fim! 8O E quanto mais eu penso que estamos nos aproximando do momento X eu coloco mais coisas que acabam por tornar a trama um pouco mais misteriosa, rs. Mas, eu sei que tudo que é em excesso não faz bem... U_U Exceto... ler seus Fic's, rsrs. *-* Agora, eu adoooorei sua frase: "Fala sério, não há mistérios interessantes que possam rondar Ino e Sakura para que o moreno tenha curiosiade sobre elas, francamente." Hahaha, é verdade! Só a Hina para atrair a atenção do maravilhoso Uchiha-Holmes... rs. E certamente terei de fazê-la muito louca para querer fugir de um ruivo sexy como o Gaara... º-º ... Eu não tenho a menor ideia de como fazer ela não ser apedrejada pelas leitoras quando ela aparecer, rs. Tilim, obrigada pelo carinho de sempre, flor. Você é uma pessoa muito gentil mesmo, rs. E como prometido, é dezembro e eu estou de volta! *-* E encherei vc com meus reviews que sei estarem em falta nos seus Fanfic's fodásticos! Beijos carinhosos a vc, flor!

**Myuki-chan in Wonderland: **Minha querida, como você pôde cogitar a hipótese de eu não gostar de um casal tão lindo quanto SasoSaku? rs. º-º Eles são lindos juntos, mas essa é a primeira vez que escrevo uma cena dos dois. Então, espero que esteja do seu agrado e à sua altura, porque certamente em breve as coisas com este casal vão aquecer! rs. Agoooora, sobre seu review lindo como sempre, rs. Pois é, o Neji ser vilão é fodásticooo! Eu adoro aquele jeito dele super sexy como vilão. U_U Mas... ainda não decidi o que farei realmente. Então, Neji ser vilão é ainda uma possibilidade, rs. E com a demora para este capítulo sair, Myuki-flor-querida, espero que tenha dado tempo para você arranjar um namorado lindo e super inteligente para você, porque tenho certeza de que merece! rs. Beijo carinhoso, floooor!

**Guida-Hyuuga: **Flor, rs... adorei seu review... Quantas perguntas!!! Nossa, realmente, espero responder a todas quando tudo começar a se resolver, rs. A Hina é um mistério. O que será que deu nela para fugir de um noivo multimilionário e sexy? º-º OMG! Eu mesma escrevo e não entendo. U_U Espero que continue curtindo, Guida!!! Beijos carinhosos...

**Uvaah: **O seu review me alegrou, Uvaah-chan!!! *abraça* Seja bem-vinda, querida! Espero que goste deste Fanfic e de toda a trama que ele traz, porque nem eu sei onde vou parar com tanto mistério, rs. Bem... não abandono Fic algum, rs. Isso não está no meu projeto pessoal. Não se preocupe ^^ O máximo que pode acontecer é demorar um pouco, mas este ano estava concluindo a Faculdade e foi muito mais difícil conciliar as coisas. Espero vê-la comentando mais vezes por aqui, Uvaah-chan!!! Beijos!!!

Agradeço também àqueles que não enviaram reviews, mas favoritaram o Fanfic...

**Tsu-chan0; Hyuuga Yoru; Hinahina; Bruno Liu (**_estou esperando, hein, Bruno! rs_**); Aretha Hiwatari; Hanae Ichiara (**_flor!**)**_

_...Aguardo seus comentários..._

**_FLORES ou PEDRAS_**

**_!Reviews!_**


	6. Quando há perigo

_**N/A: **_Mil perdões pela demora em atualizar. A cada vez que "crescemos", mais responsabilidades surgem. O_O *leva tomatada* Obrigada a quem ainda lerá!

"_**Enigma"**_

***~***

Um presente para _Nati s2 _– Saudades de você, flor! *-*

***~***

"_**Quando há perigo..."**_

Capítulo 5

***~***

"_**A desconfiança é o farol que guia o prudente.**__"_

_(William Shakespeare)_

***~***

Maldito o dia em que havia se compadecido da "velha louca"! Maldita curiosidade que lhe instigava os sentidos! E – não poderia esquecer – maldita Hyuuga Hinata que já o estava deixando enlouquecido sem nem ao menos conhecê-la!

Bufou irritado encarando as horas no relógio caro. Pedir mais um saquê não estava em seus planos, afinal, não pretendia se embebedar antes mesmo de conhecer o tal _Inuzuka Kiba_ que havia ligado em seu celular algumas horas antes e marcado um encontro num bar de quinta.

Idiota. Quem aquele sujeito pensava que era para simplesmente "mandar" o poderoso Uchiha encontrá-lo à hora que quisesse e no local que escolhesse!? Talvez o idiota fosse ele próprio por concordar com aquilo. Pediu outro saquê ao observar que quinze minutos já haviam passado. O líquido queimou-lhe a garganta e o moreno forçou-se a relembrar como foi parar naquele bar...

"_Eu tenho algo importante a dizer." – Sasuke ouvira aquelas palavras expressadas com certa veemência, mas não dera atenção._

"_E eu tenho algo importante a fazer." – O Uchiha respondeu de imediato, pronto para desligar o celular antes que mandasse o sujeito desconhecido às favas._

"_É sobre a Hinata!" – A voz grave gritou exaltada e Sasuke interrompeu o movimento, a respiração pausada em antecipação._

"_Como você disse que se chama mesmo?" – Questionou com maior interesse, ouvindo um pigarro de desagrado do outro lado da linha._

"_Inuzuka Kiba." – As mãos ágeis registraram o nome. – "Venha ao bar 'Irino' à meia-noite." – E a ligação foi encerrada._

Ah, claro. Foi assim que tudo aconteceu e agora um dos mais prestigiados advogados de Tóquio se embebedava em um bar qualquer à espera de sabe-se lá quem.

_- Uchiha Sasuke? _– Uma voz rouca soou baixa, ao lado do moreno. Os orbes negros fitaram um jovem alto, com cabelos castanhos desalinhados e traços ferinos. Ele vestia um moletom com capuz e suas mãos escondiam-se nos bolsos. O rosto apreensivo e a forma como seus olhos observavam as poucas pessoas no bar deixaram Sasuke apreensivo. Só faltavam os óculos escuros para completar a postura de quem deseja passar despercebido.

_- Inuzuka Kiba? _– Respondeu desejando que na verdade fosse um engano. Aquele amedrontado sujeito dificilmente teria algo a oferecer.

_- Vamos nos sentar em uma mesa mais afastada. _– Ordenou afastando-se com passos largos sem dar a Sasuke a possibilidade de negar.

Acomodaram-se em uma das mesas que ficava longe dos olhares curiosos e Kiba retirou o capuz com um gesto breve. Sasuke pôde analisar melhor o rosto masculino, registrando mentalmente que devia ser alguns anos mais velho que o outro.

_- Eu soube que está atrás de Hinata. _– A voz passou de baixa e contida para severa e especuladora. Talvez o sujeito não fosse tão amedrontado quanto havia aparentado.

_- O que sabe dela?_ – Sasuke questionou ajeitando-se melhor na cadeira. O cenho franzido e o olhar firme deixavam claro não ter se intimidado.

O Inuzuka suspirou e cerrou os olhos por um instante. Parecia ponderar se devia seguir adiante com o que falaria. O moreno observava cada reação, certo de que provavelmente a revelação do outro lhe traria peças importantes para solucionar o "mistério Hyuuga".

Quando os olhos do jovem se abriram, expressavam determinação e saudosismo. A voz rouca soou novamente:

_- Hyuuga Hinata mudou minha vida... _– Um sorriso amargo desenhou-se nos lábios finos.

_- Eu já ouvi isso antes. _– Sasuke afirmou levemente irritado, recordando da velha Chiyo.

_- Ela tinha esse dom. _– O jovem concordou. – _Ela poderia transformar o ódio em amor simplesmente com um de seus sorrisos..._

_**--- Flash Back ON ---**_

_Os risos infantis podiam ser ouvidos à distância enquanto Kiba e Hinata brincavam no largo jardim da mansão Hyuuga. A menina corria com fervor, deixando que as folhas prendessem em seu vestido de rendas a cada passo, olhando para trás vez ou outra apenas para se certificar que o amigo a seguia, rindo tanto quanto ela._

_- _Peguei você!_ – Ele gritou quando a envolveu em seus braços indo ao chão e levando-a consigo. Tinham sete anos, mas era como se conhecessem um ao outro por mais tempo do que apenas os dois anos que os negócios entre seus pais começaram._

_- _Assim não vale, Kiba-kun!_ – Ela sorriu divertida. – _Você corre mais rápido do que eu!

_- _A vida é injusta, Hina_. – O menino respondeu acariciando o nariz delicado com a ponta do dedo. Um breve momento de silêncio envolveu as duas crianças. Hinata encarava o céu azul e Kiba a olhava encantado._

_- _Não devia ser_. – A voz suave respondeu e o garoto piscou confuso, tentando lembrar sobre o que os dois falavam. – _A vida poderia ser justa a todos nós, não é?

_Kiba sorriu em concordância e deitou-se ao lado da pequena amiga, admirando as nuvens em sua companhia. Aquela não seria a primeira vez que Hinata o surpreendia com suas frases que denunciavam uma compreensão de mundo incomum a uma criança tão rica quanto ela._

_Com o passar dos anos, Kiba soube que a família Hyuuga possuía bens incontáveis. Talvez fosse o nome de maior prestígio social em todo o Japão, mas a herdeira parecia não se importar com isso. Hinata continuava tão adorável quanto era na infância. Sua doçura não havia morrido e seu desejo de que todos pudessem ser felizes, mesmo quando desconhecidos, permanecia intacto._

_Isso apenas a fazia brilhar ainda mais aos olhos do Inuzuka, que não tardou para compreender estar apaixonado. Ele desejava proteger a "princesa Hyuuga" do destino atroz que a aguardava. Era uma questão de tempo para que o clã Hyuuga interferisse na maneira com que a herdeira encarava a vida, pois ela teria que adotar o rigor e a ambição de seus antepassados se quisesse preservá-los._

_Quando tinha dezessete anos, a família Inuzuka sofreu um forte golpe financeiro e foi à falência em poucos meses. Kiba compreendeu de imediato que o golpe havia sido aplicado por um dos representantes da Corporação Hyuuga e não se surpreendeu quando o primo de Hinata se pronunciou reservadamente, ordenando que não se aproximasse da herdeira._

_Kiba era uma ameaça às tradições do clã Hyuuga e sua amizade com Hinata apenas traria malefícios aos negócios. Derrubar financeiramente sua família o tiraria de circulação definitivamente, pois ele nunca mais frequentaria os mesmos lugares que a amiga. O contato faria sua amizade esmorecer._

_Os próximos anos foram muito difíceis. Kiba havia tentado várias vezes encontrar ou conversar com Hinata, mas de forma suspeita em todas as vezes não obteve sucesso. Após longos oito anos, ambos sequer haviam se visto._

_Kiba seguiu com sua vida, sem nunca esquecer a jovem Hyuuga. Acompanhava os noticiários e torcia para que um dia ela pudesse cumprir com seu desejo de tornar a vida mais justa às pessoas._

_E foi em uma noite chuvosa de domingo que Kiba ouviu batidas suaves em sua porta. Aos 25 anos, ele morava sozinho em um apartamento simples na extremidade de Tóquio. Não era comum receber visitas àquela hora. Especialmente sem serem anunciadas no interfone. _

_Qual não foi sua surpresa ao abrir a porta e encontrar os adoráveis olhos perolados encarando-o ternamente? Hinata estava à sua frente, com a roupa molhada pela chuva intensa e um sorriso tímido no rosto bonito. Às suas costas havia um sujeito estranho, com um grosso casaco e duas malas em mãos. Sua expressão era séria e seus olhos não podiam ser vistos por trás dos óculos de lentes escuras._

_- _Hinata? _– A voz do Inuzuka soou interrogativa e trêmula. Seria possível?_

- Kiba-kun... _– A jovem respondeu, reconhecendo-o de imediato. – _S-Se im-importa de n-nos deixar entrar?

_A gagueira era típica de quando ela estava nervosa e Kiba sorriu agradecido porque algumas coisas simplesmente não mudavam com o tempo. Ele deu espaço para que ambos passassem e Hinata seguiu até o centro da sala, observando os retratos nas paredes._

- Eu nunca esqueci de você, Hina. _– Ele disse um pouco constrangido por haver tantas fotos dos dois quando crianças. _

_Com um movimento repentino, a Hyuuga adiantou-se em sua direção e o abraçou fortemente, ignorando suas roupas molhadas e os anos que os separaram._

- Eu também, Kiba! _– A voz feminina estava embargada e o coração do Inuzuka correspondeu ao carinho acelerando seu ritmo. Ele a envolveu em seus braços e esqueceu-se do rapaz sério que se mantinha altivo, encarando a cena como quem não estivesse presente. Era um momento deveras íntimo para que interferisse._

_Após toalhas emprestadas, roupas trocadas e um jantar improvisado, Hinata finalmente iniciou o assunto delicado:_

- Ki-Kiba, eu fugi. _– Ela expressou suavemente, encarando as próprias mãos sobre o colo. _– Eu... n-não posso dizer mais. _– Afirmou com pesar e Kiba soube que havia muito daquela história que a Hyuuga nunca contaria. _– Eu não tinha... p-para onde ir.

_A gagueira apenas representava o receio da amiga em ser expulsa de sua casa. Kiba jamais faria isso! Ele não permitiria que Hinata fosse afastada de si novamente, especialmente quando sabia que o comportamento imprudente da herdeira resultaria em uma punição severa caso a encontrassem._

_Ele era um plebeu e sua localização seria difícil até mesmo para uma família poderosa quanto a Hyuuga. Era seguro para Hinata permanecer ali, com ele. E havia tanto a dizer... Havia tanto a fazer! Kiba não deixaria Hinata ir embora sem saber o que realmente sentia por ela. Ele tomou as mãos de Hinata entre as suas e fitando-a nos olhos afirmou:_

- Você é bem-vinda, Hina. Pode ficar o quanto quiser!

- Obrigada, Kiba! _– Ela expressou visivelmente aliviada. _– Shino também pode ficar, não é? _– Seus olhos brilhavam pela expectativa. O rapaz de óculos escuros havia sido apresentado como amigo da herdeira que a havia ajudado a fugir. Por gratidão a ele, Kiba permitiu sem hesitar._

_Dois dias haviam se passado quando as notícias sobre o desaparecimento da herdeira Hyuuga começaram e foi assim que Kiba descobriu uma parte importante da história que havia sido omitida:_

"_**Sabaku no Gaara, dono da maior companhia de aviação do Japão, se propõe a pagar qualquer valor pelo resgate de sua noiva Hyuuga Hinata."**_

- Noiva!? _– Ele gritou encarando atônito a televisão. Seus olhos tardaram a desviar-se para a figura pequenina ao seu lado. _– Hina, há algo que você queira me dizer?

_A jovem engoliu em seco e Shino adiantou-se até ela, envolvendo seus ombros com um dos braços enquanto encarava Kiba com o cenho franzido. Aquele gesto o incomodou, porque Shino atuava como super-protetor da herdeira._

- Shino, pode nos deixar a sós, por favor? _– A voz melodiosa pediu e o rapaz obedeceu silenciosamente, saindo da sala como uma sombra. _– Kiba, eu fugi de Gaara. _– Hinata não o encarava. Aquilo estava cada vez mais sério. _– Ele é... um homem perigoso.

- O que quer dizer, Hina? _– O Inuzuka questionou com certa raiva, prevendo qual seria a resposta. _

_Os orbes perolados inundaram-se de lágrimas e dos lábios femininos um soluço foi ouvido. O corpo trêmulo foi abraçado protetoramente por Kiba e não houve necessidade de outras palavras._

_**--- Flash Back OFF ---**_

Sasuke não era capaz de acreditar no relato do rapaz à sua frente. A cada vez que se envolvia neste mistério, mais Hyuuga Hinata o fazia desejar desvendá-lo!

_Sabaku no Gaara_ era um homem influente e poderoso. O temor que sua noiva sentia era provavelmente justificado. Com sua vasta experiência, o Uchiha sabia que por detrás de grandes nomes havia, em geral, grandes atrocidades.

_- E o que você fez quando Hinata afirmou ter fugido por causa do noivo? _– Questionou um pouco ansioso pela continuidade da história.

_- Eu tentei consolá-la... e aí... _– O rapaz não completou a frase e Sasuke quis saber por que.

_- Aí...? _– Tentou, controlando-se para não sacudir o pobre Inuzuka.

_- Eu a beijei. _– As palavras foram quase atropeladas, mas o Uchiha entendeu perfeitamente. Algo em seu interior revolveu e ele precisou se concentrar nos olhos escuros do rapaz para poder continuar a conversa.

Por um breve momento sua vontade era gritar "O que diabos pensou estar fazendo!?", mas sequer sabia por que. O que ele tinha a ver com a vida pessoal daquele casal de amigos? E por que havia certo sentimento de possessividade com aquela Hyuuga desconhecida?

_- E...? _– Sasuke voltou a questionar, incerto se desejava saber o que havia acontecido.

_- Ela me rejeitou. _– A voz grave era triste, mas Sasuke não sentiu piedade alguma. De certa maneira, ele se sentia satisfeito pela atitude da Hyuuga que parecia ser uma mulher inalcançável até mesmo para quem a conhecia.

_- Hum... _– Foi o máximo que conseguiu expressar, segurando-se para não sorrir como queria.

_- Ela ficou tão assustada que na manhã seguinte foi embora. _– O Inuzuka continuou com o semblante tenso, evitando expressar a dor que sentia. _– Havia um bilhete. _– E retirando um papel amassado do bolso do casaco, ele entregou ao Uchiha.

Os olhos negros logo se fixaram na caligrafia refinada, tão delicada que era impossível não a considerar adequada à imagem de Hinata que sua mente construía a partir dos dados.

_**Kiba,**_

_**Perdoe-me por simplesmente partir. Eu não poderia permanecer em sua casa por mais tempo. Não quero colocá-lo em perigo. **_

_**Obrigada por tudo,**_

_**Hina.**_

_**P.S. **__Por favor, se Neji aparecer, minta não ter me visto!_

Leu por duas vezes, assimilando as informações, segurando o papel como se pudesse sentir as mãos femininas que o tocaram em algum momento. Aquele bilhete era o mais próximo que havia chegado da misteriosa Hyuuga e isso a tornava tão insuportavelmente concreta. Ela existia, afinal.

_- E foi assim que desconfiei de Neji_. – A afirmativa o tirou de seus devaneios. _– Percebe o medo dela na última frase?_

Sasuke assentiu. Hyuuga Neji estar envolvido era fato. Mas como e por que ainda precisava ser descoberto. Com um movimento lento, ele entregou o bilhete ao dono. Estava levemente irritado pelo rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Mais informações e todas inúteis para encontrar aquela jovem que parecia brincar com sua mente.

_- Eu sei que ele deve ter culpa pelo desaparecimento dela. _– O rapaz falou entredentes, os olhos brilharam com a raiva. _– Ele sempre foi apaixonado pela prima._

O Uchiha mexeu-se na cadeira incomodado. O que diabos aquela Hyuuga tinha para fazer com que os homens simplesmente a quisessem sem medir esforços? É claro que ele não se encaixava neste perfil obcecado. Ele só queria encontrá-la para encarar-se no espelho satisfeito por ter resolvido mais um caso! Sim, era isso que o diferenciava de Gaara, Neji ou Kiba. O poderoso advogado nunca se apaixonaria por uma mulher tão escorregadia quanto a sombra que era Hinata.

Além disso, a revelação de um interesse romântico de Neji sobre a herdeira da Corporação Hyuuga era realmente intrigante. Um homem tão frio como ele ao lado do que parecia a encarnação da bondade não formava um conjunto harmônico. Definitivamente, a partir das informações que possuía, a casta Hyuuga não combinava com Neji. Ela combinaria com alguém melhor... Talvez Kiba. Não, esse era apenas um cara frustrado por não ter conseguido conquistá-la antes. Um fracassado. Ela merecia mais... Talvez alguém como _ele_.

Mas o que diabos estava pensando!? Céus, estava perdendo o juízo! Não havia outra explicação. Hinata que fosse para o quinto dos infernos que ele não se importaria de testemunhar. Maldição! Ela o estava deixando louco!

_- Uchiha? _– A mão de Kiba segurou seu braço e os orbes negros o encararam inexpressivos. _– Você está prestando atenção? _– Grunhiu irritado.

_- Claro. _– Respondeu resoluto, sem possibilitar objeções. _– E como você soube que eu procurava Hinata? _

_- Depois que a Hina foi embora, Neji me procurou..._

_**--- Flash Back ON ---**_

_Seguiu com passos arrastados até a porta. Que idiota o procuraria às 4h30 da madrugada? E mais uma vez o interfone não havia sido usado! Que porcaria de prédio sem segurança alguma. Só lhe faltava ser algum vendedor de enciclopédias ou outra inutilidade comercializada._

_Mal abriu o trinco e a porta foi aberta com agressividade. Seu corpo foi empurrado de encontro à parede e mãos fortes agarraram seu pescoço, elevando-o um pouco, interrompendo sua respiração._

_- _Só vou perguntar uma vez, Inuzuka. _– A voz era gélida e com os olhos semicerrados pôde identificar Neji. _– Onde está Hinata?

_Ele permaneceu calado, mexendo-se sem sucesso. O aperto em seu pescoço parecia de aço quando se acercou mais, fazendo a dor beirar o insuportável._

- Babaca. _– Conseguiu pronunciar e um sorriso maldoso formou-se em seus lábios. Os orbes perolados brilhavam com hostilidade e Kiba se divertiu por frustrar a investida do Hyuuga._

- Você pensa que pode brincar comigo!? _– As palavras eram ácidas, expressadas em tom baixo e ameaçador. _– Eu não me importaria de te cortar em pedaços e jogar aos seus próprios cães.

_O pescoço foi solto quando o rosto já estava vermelho e as pálpebras quase se fecharam. O corpo foi ao chão com fortes tosses para recuperar o ar._

- Desmaiado você não vale nada. _– Justificou o Hyuuga por tê-lo soltado. _– Eu sei que ela esteve aqui.

- Vai pro inferno! _– Kiba esbravejou com o cenho franzido. _– Você já teve o que queria! Me afastou dela, seu bastardo! – _As últimas palavras foram cuspidas enquanto se levantava._

_Neji sorriu com escárnio e sentou-se no sofá de forma despojada, ignorando o olhar frustrado do outro. _

- Você não vai dizer. _– Afirmou simplesmente, encostando-se e fitando Kiba como se pudesse matá-lo. _– Eu vou descobrir de uma forma ou outra.

- Você é um idiota. _– Expressou frívolo. _– Sendo primo e estando tão próximo dela... _– Sorriu por saber que irritava o outro. _– Nem sequer conquistou confiança suficiente para que ela mesma dissesse onde está... Você já foi melhor, Neji.

_O corpo do Hyuuga tremeu pela cólera e num impulso pôs-se de pé com a mandíbula tensa. Kiba sabia não poder brincar com o genioso rival, mas era maior do que sua sensatez a vontade de humilhá-lo._

- Quando eu souber onde ela está, vou providenciar pessoalmente que você se mantenha afastado. _– E aproximando-se do Inuzuka, completou: _– E desta vez será para sempre. – _Com passos calmos, Neji abandonou o local._

_**--- Flash Back OFF ---**_

Sasuke concordava mentalmente que a postura ameaçadora era coerente com a personalidade de Hyuuga Neji. Um homem frio e disposto a matar se fosse preciso, apenas para proteger Hinata.

_- Depois disso, eu passei a seguir Neji. _– Afirmou com um sorriso desdenhoso. _– Com a ajuda de Kurenai, a governanta da mansão Hyuuga, eu coloquei uma escuta no quarto dele._

O moreno suspirou resignado. Não devia se surpreender com o nível da loucura que toda aquela história chegou. Agora havia também a violação da privacidade, garantida pelos direitos civis. Oh, merda. Onde ele havia se envolvido?

_- E foi assim que ouvi seu nome. _– A atenção do Uchiha prendeu-se ainda mais à trama. O que ele havia ouvido? _– O nojento falava com algum comparsa. Ele estava bem preocupado com o que você poderia descobrir. _

_- O que, além disso, você ouviu? _– Sasuke questionou autoritário. Precisava saber se quisesse resolver aquele enigma.

_- Nada demais. Apenas tive certeza de que Neji está muito irritado com Gaara. _– Suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar. _– Ele parecia desesperado pelo sumiço da Hinata. – _Sasuke franziu o cenho, atento a cada sílaba.

_- Parecia? _– Interrogou confuso pela linguagem se referir ao passado.

_- É... de repente, há uma semana, ele simplesmente deixou de questionar onde ela estava. Como se... _– Não completou a fala, engolindo em seco.

_- Como se soubesse onde ela está. _– O moreno concluiu, certo de que entendera o que o outro quis dizer.

Kiba assentiu silencioso e uma expressão de desgosto configurou-se no rosto bronzeado. Era terrível pensar o que Neji devia ter feito com Hinata ao descobrir onde ela estava...

_- E esse tal de Shino? _– O Uchiha questionou, registrando mentalmente todas as pessoas envolvidas. _– Quem é ele? Um amigo?_

_- O máximo que pude descobrir depois que Hinata foi embora é que ele era seu segurança pessoal. _– Pigarreou enquanto mirava o teto. _– Contratado pelo próprio Gaara. _

Os orbes negros brilharam. Finalmente, uma ligação entre a pessoa que acompanhou Hinata e o noivo do qual ela fugia. Ou Shino realmente desobedeceu as ordens de Gaara ajudando-a a fugir ou a levou exatamente para onde ele estava. Seria o ruivo multimilionário o responsável pelo desaparecimento?

_- Você disse que Neji deixou de questionar onde está Hinata. _– Sasuke refletiu. _– Mas, ele continua desesperado? _

_- Acho que pela prima, ele sempre foi desesperado. _– Sorriu sem ânimo. _– Ele se mantém preocupado, com ligações constantes para alguém que parece não confiar. Eu não sei dizer se está aliviado._

A mente fervia com as informações. Neji podia saber onde a prima estava, mas isso não reduziu sua ansiedade, o que comprovava que – independentemente de onde estivesse – não se tratava de um local que gostava. Ou talvez não estivesse acompanhada de alguém que o fizesse confiar na segurança da prima.

Isso conduzia as coisas a uma única direção: Havia alguém mais além de Neji que estava envolvido no desaparecimento da herdeira e que possuía poder de decisão. Se Hyuuga Neji não se sentia aliviado por saber onde Hinata está e nada podia fazer para mudar a situação, provavelmente não poderia intervir. O que significaria ser alguém com maior poder que ele, alguém que o controlasse de alguma forma.

_- Você vai ajudar? _– Kiba questionou incerto. Os olhos vidrados na figura do advogado.

_- Não tenho escolha. _– Respondeu o Uchiha com impassibilidade. _– Tenho um enigma e quero resolvê-lo. _– Completou, recebendo um olhar repreensivo do outro. _– Enquanto houver possibilidade de resolução, estarei envolvido. Mas não espere de mim mais do que isso._

Então, era isso o que Hinata representava? Um **enigma**. Kiba fitou os orbes negros e opacos do Uchiha, questionando-se o que o tornava tão ameaçador ao babaca do Neji. Ele não parecia brilhante como os jornais relatavam, tampouco alguém satisfeito com a própria vida. Ah, ele sabia muito bem reconhecer quem nunca alcançou o que desejava, afinal, ele próprio se encaixava nesta descrição.

Sentiu vontade de saber o que o impelia a seguir com sua vida; o que o fazia estar ali, num bar de quinta àquela hora, apenas para conversar com um desconhecido sobre alguém que não era mais do que um enigma.

_- Se pudesse escolher apenas uma palavra, qual seria? _– Perguntou curioso, desejando saber qual seria a palavra-chave que o descrevia.

_- Uma palavra? _– Sasuke repetiu, aturdido. Nunca o haviam perguntado algo tão idiota e sem sentido. Talvez Naruto o tivesse feito, mas isso não vinha ao caso. Respondeu sem hesitar, apenas para encerrar o assunto: – _Solidão._

O Inuzuka se surpreendeu com a afirmativa tão certeira, tão convicta e tão triste. Aquele homem à sua frente tinha tudo! Poder, status, contatos... Era jovem, algo notável, o que o fazia talvez um dos homens mais ricos com sua idade. Mas os olhos não tinham brilho. Não tinham algo pelo que viver.

Uchiha Sasuke era _vazio_.

_- Vamos. _– A voz imperiosa interrompeu seus pensamentos e o moreno levantava-se seguindo para a porta. Kiba não tardou em ir atrás, sentindo o cansaço envolvê-lo após a conversa.

Alcançaram a calçada vazia na madrugada. As luzes mal iluminavam a rua e era difícil de enxergar qualquer coisa à distância.

Um som distinto cortou o silêncio como uma faca afiada, atraindo a atenção dos dois homens. Passaram-se 2 segundos para que o Uchiha compreendesse ser um carro, preto, fundindo-se com a noite. Os faróis estavam apagados e a velocidade aumentava à medida que o carro se aproximava da calçada.

Maldição! Não houve tempo para mais nada. Sasuke saltou como um felino para trás, batendo as costas com força contra a parede, mas Kiba não teve a mesma sorte.

Os olhos negros fitaram o corpo masculino deslizar sobre o carro ao som dos pneus que arrastavam-se contra o solo. Caindo sobre a rua, os olhos do Inuzuka estavam cerrados e enquanto o carro se distanciava, Sasuke só viu _sangue_.

**Continua...**

_**N/A: **__Nati, espero que goste, flor! *-*_

* * *

Oh, meu Deus... O_O

**Eu atualizei ENIGMA! ***dança da vitória*

E atropelei o Kiba... *morre*

Eu sei que "alguns" querem me matar pela demora... *medo*

Mas confio que "outros" não deixarão que "alguns" me matem, porque senão "todos" ficariam sem atualização, rs. ^^ *leva pedrada*

Então...

**O que acharam deste capítulo!?**

Kiba é um fofo, frustrado, falido e – agora – atropelado, rs.

Acho que sou má. O_O

**Se ele vai morrer ou sobreviver? **Hum... ainda não decidi.**  
Se o Neji é o vilão... ou o Gaara... ou outra pessoa? **Hum... ainda não decidi.

Aliás... alguém aqui percebeu que a **Hina é mais LOUCA** do que achávamos??? O_O

**1. **Fugiu do Gaara-lindo-e-tudo-de-bom-kun!

**2. **Não corresponde ao amor do Neji-o-cara-mais-gato-do-Anime!

**3. **Não quis ficar com o Kiba-meu-bode-expiatório-de-sempre!

Eu sei... Tudo se resolverá quando o Sasuke-pega-eu aparecer! U_U /fato.

**E não se preocupem!!!**

O Fic não vai acabar antes do Sasuke pôr as mãos na Hinata! Hihihi.

Agora, chega de papo...

Saudadeeeees de vocês, povo!!!

**Com carinho, respondo aos comentários que recebi:**

**Hyuu x3: **_Você veio!!! *agarra* E já entendeu algumas personalidades marcantes no Fic!! Hehe. Na verdade, te acho muito perspicaz, sabe? Em geral, seus palpites estão corretos... O Sasori estar com a Sakura dará à Fic algumas cenas quentes enquanto o Sasuke não pode ficar com a Hinata... rs. Eu não poderia fazer alguém narrando um hentai ao Sasuke, né? ^^ (seria estranho, apesar de interessante, hehe). Eu não sou fã da Sakura, mas adoro vê-la com o Saso ou Itachi... Kakashi tbm vale! Porque apesar de forte e um tanto rabugenta, ela é inexperiente. Ah, e isso dá uma boooooa cena! rs. Espero te ver mais vezes, hein?? ^^ Beijos!!!_

**Uvaah: **_Oi, flooor! Desculpe a demora, mas cá está a atualização! E não se preocupa! Eu tardo, mas não falho! *-* Não abandono Fic's... ^^ Espero que continue acompanhando! Beijo..._

**Tilim: **_Minha flor!!! *abraça, aperta, amassa* Realmente! Faz tempo que não conversamos de forma decente T-T ... Eita, vida corrida! Eu levo em consideração o que você diz! Realmente, é frustrante perceber como o que mais queremos escorre entre nossos dedos e perdemos. Por isso, eu não pretendo demorar a fazer a Hina aparecer. Talvez o próx. cap. seja na versão dela... Mas, é meio complicado. Porque o "Enigma" é para o Sasuke, rs. Ele não pode desvendar o que já aparece desvendado aos leitores, rs. Acho que terei que encurtar o Fic para reduzir a quantidade de caps. sem a Hina *chora*. A Hina é louca sim! Mais um requisito para a sua lista, Tilim-flor! Além de abandonar o Gaa-kun, foge do amor do Neji (que não podia faltar em um Fic meu, rs ^^ amo NejiHina) e não corresponde ao Kiba! OMG!!! Ôh, mulher que não valoriza o que tem! U_U Hahaha... o Saso com a Sakura renderá para mim as cenas calientes que o Fic estará devendo, já que o Sasuke ainda não está com a Hina, rs. Além disso, você pode imaginar outro nome quando ler "Sakura", hehe... *leva pedrada* Espero que vc continue curtindo, Tilim!!! Vc sempre me deixa feliz quando aparece... ^^ Beijo carinhoso..._

**Loo-chan *-*: **_Minha flooooor!!!! *corre e pula na Loo* Nossa, que saudade!!! Estive lembrando de vc nesses meses que estamos sem nos falar... T-T Por onde andas??? Espero que esteja bem, flor! Agora, indo ao seu review, rs... O Kakashi realmente apanhou e em breve eu encaminho a vc o CPF do "ditocujo" que bateu nele! U_U Mas sóóóó se vc me deixar assistir a surra que dará nele! rs. E depois das férias está com projetos noooovos??? *----* Eu queroooo! Cadê??? Cadê??? Em breve vou postar o Trailer do Fic "Cativa" (meu ItaHina para vc, rs). Aiai, estou ansiosa para a sua opinião... O primeiro cap. está no início, rs. Own... e vc curtiu SasoSaku!!! *-* Quase ninguém aprovou! rs. Incrível como os fãs de SasuHina simplesmente odeiam a Sakura, rs. Loo, linda... Vamos combinar sim!!! Mas, como??? T-T Aliás, vc não tem Orkut, flor? Eu quero falar com vc... *chora* Enfim, minha amiga, espero que esteja tudo bem contigo!!! Te adoro muito, viu??? Beijos!!!_

**Miyuki-chama: **_Meu Jashin, flor!!! O_O Eu ri muito com seu review!!! Nossa, vc é tão espontânea e graciosa! rs... Me empolguei junto com vc! Que bom, que bom, que bom, que curtiu SasoSaku!!! Acho que farei uma pesquisa, sabe? Pois acho que quem curte SasuHina não gosta da Sakura... ^^ Claro que a cena seria para vc, linda!!! Eu fiquei super feliz em atender a um pedido que tive o maior prazer em escrever!!! E confesso! *levanta as mãos para cima* Hentai SasoSaku sobre a escrivaninha é uma ideia ÓÓÓÓTIMA, rsrs... *olhar malicioso* Minha mente já está fervilhando, rs... Flor! Espero te ver de novo! Desculpe a demora... T-T Beijosss!!_

**Marcy-anjo-chan: **_Sim, eu machuquei o Kakashi! U_U *leva pedrada da Marcy* Ei! Foi por uma boa causa! rsrs.... Marcy, meu anjo de asas negras, que saudade!!! Eu entrei no MSN hoje depois das 19h, mas vc não estava... T-T Quero conversar com vc, hein? Saber se preciso bater em alguém que não está te tratando bem U_U rs. Agora, realmente, a Hina está mais louca do que pareceu no cap. anterior, rs. Fugir do Gaa-tudo-de-bom-pega-eu, não aceitar o amor do Neji-cara-gostoso-quando-está-brabo e não corresponder aos sentimentos do Kiba-lindo-e-apaixonado-e-agora-atropelado é LOUCURA!!! O_O ... eu terei que fazer tuuuudo ter sentido para não ser linxada, rs. Flor!!! Te adoro!!! Espero vc por aqui mais vezes, hein? Beijo super carinhoso!!!_

**Gabbi.x3: **_Gaaaaaabbi!!!! *abraça* Flor!!! Nossa, não nos "falamos" desde o Natal O_O Espero que esteja tudo bem com vc, flor! Eu sorrio sempre com sua alegria!!! A forma como vc descreveu o Sasori, haha, eu adorei! Realmente, esse Fanfic só tem deuses!!! *baba litros* Daqui a pouco vou ficar desidratada! rs. Caraca, mulher! Vc foi a ÚNICA que gostou do Kakashi-senpai apanhar! *medo de vc* rs. Ok, ok... eu vou lembrar disso para depois vc não ME bater pelo motivo que ELE apanhou, rs. E vc tbm gostou de SasoSaku!!! Own.... *-* Eu fico feliz assim, porque tem bastante pessoas que não curtem! rs. Ah, e Naruto é sempre Naruto ^^ Adoro as frases épicas dele! Gabbi, se cuida, viu? Espero te ver de novo por aqui! Beijos, flor!!!_

**Bela F.: **_Queeem está aqui? Ela-Ela-Ela... é a Bela!!! *leva sapatada* Flor! Como vc está??? Nossa, faz um tempão que não nos falamos! rs. Espero que este ano esteja rendendo em todos os sentidos para vc, linda! Ah, e obrigada pelo review!! Ele sempre me alegra!! Realmente, o suspende mata! Aff, Hinata é muito confusa! Abandonar o Gaara, não amar o Neji, não corresponder ao Kiba... eita, mulher! rs. Espero que este capítulo te agrade!!!! Beijo carinhoso..._

**Lyric T.: **_Flooor!!! Bom que vc esclareceu!!! Diz para a Hanae que eu a adoro, ok? *finge que não sabe ser a mesma pessoa* Aliás, diz para ela que estou com saudade tbm! *leva chinelada* Hehe... como vc está, linda? OMG, eu desculpo vc pela falta de review se vc me desculpar pela meeeega demora, rs... *sorriso amarelo* A Hina em breve aparecerá (eu acho, rs) e as coisas se tornarão mais claras!! ^^ Espero que continue gostando!!! Um abraçãããoooo!_

_**E meu OBRIGADA a quem favoritou ou incluiu a Fic no Alert! *-* Mesmo sem reviews... *triste*:**_

_**s2 **__Florzitinha; Deki H.; Mellany-chan; Faninha __**s2**_

_**Vocês sabem como Sou**_

_...Chineladas ou tapas..._

_**...Flores ou Pedras...**_

_**!Reviews!**_


	7. Quando há envolvimento

_**N/A: **_Desculpem pela demora! (acho que essa frase está se tornando moda ¬¬ rs).

* * *

"_**Enigma"**_

Um presente para _Nati s2_

_._

"_**Quando há envolvimento..."**_

Capítulo 6

.

"_**Se algo me envolve, eu não quero ter nada a ver com isso.**__"_

_(Saul Gorn)_

_._

Massageou as têmporas com irritação mais uma vez naquela manhã. Porcaria de hospital cheirando a éter e com enfermeiros incompetentes! Há quanto tempo estava ali, sentado na desconfortável cadeira da sala de espera sem notícias do estado físico de Inuzuka Kiba?

Ele já sabia que havia amanhecido, porque observou a troca de plantões enquanto esteve naquela maldita sala. Pousou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, entrelaçando os dedos, tentando reduzir a tensão que sentia em todo o corpo por toda aquela situação.

Desde o atropelamento, o Uchiha não tinha dúvidas de que estava em território perigoso e deixar o sujeito no hospital, sem se certificar de que estava bem ou que pelo menos fosse sobreviver, não era uma opção. Especialmente porque, sabia, se Kiba morresse a polícia precisaria ser envolvida. Já havia sido uma grande dor de cabeça convencer os médicos de que encontrara o sujeito somente depois do atropelamento. E mesmo que sua versão falsa tivesse sido acreditada, teria de prestar depoimento.

_- Sr. Uchiha? _– A voz grave soou na sala de espera e os ônix pousaram cansados sobre a figura do homem de cabelos prateados.

Sasuke levantou-se em silêncio, aguardando o homem que vestia um jaleco impecavelmente branco se pronunciar. Os olhos castanhos do sujeito miraram a prancheta sob os óculos de aros finos e o Uchiha aproveitou a distração para ler sua credencial: _Yakushi Kabuto – médico residente._

_- O estado do paciente Inukuza Kiba é estável. _– Informou visualizando com lentidão as demais linhas do prontuário, ignorando o pigarro impaciente de Sasuke. _– Será liberado entre duas a três semanas. _– Depois da notícia otimista, Kabuto voltou sua atenção ao moreno e arrumou os óculos sobre a face. _– Como pretende pagar as despesas?_

Era só o que faltava! Sasuke conteve a enorme vontade de bufar irritado e limitou-se a franzir o cenho, lançando ao médico o melhor olhar letal que foi capaz. Além da "velha louca" tê-lo deixado extremamente mau-humorado com tudo o que o "caso Hyuuga" estava lhe causando, tinha agora a obrigação moral de pagar o tratamento para um idiota apaixonado com quem sequer havia conversado além da noite anterior.

_A vida era mesmo um inferno_.

_- Dinheiro_. – Respondeu quase cuspindo a palavra, como se fosse óbvio. Sasuke pôde jurar ter visto um brilho divertido nos olhos castanhos do médico, antes dele se virar e chamar a enfermeira com quem acertaria as contas.

* * *

Quando saiu do hospital, nem o dia nublado ou a multidão que andava apressada pelas ruas de Tóquio deixaram Sasuke menos aliviado. Desejava urgentemente ir até sua casa, tomar um banho quente e cancelar todos os seus compromissos daquele dia infernal.

Estendeu a mão para apanhar um táxi, porque seu carro havia ficado no beco imundo onde o bar no qual conheceu Kiba se localizava. Estava tão confuso com o atropelamento que acabou por entrar na ambulância junto dele, deixando seu precioso carro esporte num bairro de quinta. Só esperava que não o encontrasse somente com as rodas.

O táxi já andava pelas ruas de Tóquio quando os olhos negros pousaram sobre a figura pequena e esguia de uma jovem que caminhava a passos largos pela rua. Ele teria deixado de encará-la se não fosse atraído por um detalhe importante: ela tinha _olhos perolados. _

Ofegou quando ela virou a esquina quase correndo e Sasuke sequer se deu conta de que o táxi estava se movendo quando abriu a porta.

_- Você está louco? _– O homem franzino gritou, parando o automóvel com brusquidão, recebendo algumas sonoras buzinadas.

Mas o moreno não lhe deu atenção quando lançou sobre o banco algumas notas amassadas e correu atrás da jovem mulher que vira. Empurrava pessoas desconhecidas pelo caminho, ouvindo exclamações irritadas ou surpresas, ofegando em antecipação quando não conseguiu encontrá-la novamente.

_- Merda! _– Esbravejou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, arrepiando-os mais do que já estavam. Os ônix voltavam-se para todos os lugares, fixando-se sobre os rostos dos transeuntes, sentindo o coração descompassado pela expectativa. Quem o visse, o acharia louco.

Do outro lado da rua, os longos e compridos cabelos da jovem voaram com o vento enquanto ela descia os degraus para o metrô subterrâneo. Os orbes negros a miraram selvagens e Sasuke correu em sua direção, gritando a plenos pulmões:

_- Ei! Espera! _– O braço agitava-se no ar enquanto ele tentava correr entre os carros que freavam. Naquele momento, sua atenção estava fixa sobre o rosto alvo que se voltou para ele, olhando-o confusa com os seus grandes perolados. Ele teria ficado feliz por ser notado, se não fosse o fato dela correr assustada, pulando os degraus da escada.

O Uchiha alcançou a calçada quando ela pousou os pés sobre a plataforma. Ele pôde ver o grande casaco marrom movimentar-se com os passos apressados dela. Por que fugia? _Maldição_, ela não devia fugir!

Correu como pôde atrás da garota, desviando-se desajeitadamente das pessoas que andavam na plataforma. Ele a viu ao longe, retirando da pequena bolsa um cartão de passagem e inserindo-o na catraca, olhando-o em breves intervalos para se certificar de que teria tempo. As mãos pequenas tremiam e ela quase não conseguiu colocar o papel no orifício.

Sasuke tentou se apressar, porque sabia que não tinha aquela passagem idiota. Com agilidade, ele pulou a catraca quando ela a havia recém passado, e a mão masculina agarrou seu braço, virando-a com brusquidão para ele.

_- Eu só quero conversar, Hinata! _– A voz era severa, entrecortada pela respiração ofegante. Ele pôde ver nos perolados a confusão e o medo que ela sentia. Céus, ela era mais jovem do que ele pensava. Menor e mais frágil.

_- Senhor, terei que pedir que se retire. _– Um homem interferiu, trajando o uniforme policial. Os olhos azuis fitaram a mão de Sasuke e o rosto assustado da jovem. _– Algum problema aqui? _– O tom fora ríspido e a mão envolveu o coldre da arma.

Sasuke soltou o braço da jovem como se ele o tivesse queimado, sabendo que estaria em maus lençóis se ela respondesse algo inadequado. Os ônix prenderam-se sobre os perolados, em um pedido mudo para que ela não o incriminasse injustamente.

_- Ele me confundiu com alguém. _– A voz era séria e o Uchiha sentiu seu interior revolver com a explicação. Algo lhe dizia que havia verdade naquela frase, o que era estúpido, porque ele tinha certeza de que era Hinata! Um pouco magra e jovem demais, mas era idêntica à foto!

Com um baixo agradecimento ao policial, ele a viu sair apressada em direção ao metrô e o homem solicitou novamente que se retirasse, por tê-lo visto sem passagem.

_Ele esteve tão perto..._

_

* * *

_

A campainha tocou pela quinta vez até Sasuke resolver atender. Era fim de tarde e o Uchiha estava dormindo depois de passar horas sentado na velha poltrona vermelha, encarando o sakê em sua mão e odiando-se por não conseguir segurar Hinata antes que ela entrasse na estação de metrô.

Pensava constantemente... "e se?". "E se ela o ouvisse?"; "E se o policial não os abordasse?". Merda! Odiava pensamentos idiotas que não o levavam a nada. Que só o faziam se destruir por dentro.

E aqueles estúpidos olhos perolados! Eram tão vivazes...

Abriu a porta em tempo de ouvir a campainha pela sexta vez. Não foi surpresa quando Naruto entrou em sua casa como um rompante.

_- Onde diabos você se meteu? _– As safiras o miraram com preocupação. _– Por que não atende o telefone ou ao menos liga para dizer o que aconteceu? _– Questionou elevando a voz uma oitava.

_- Você parece um gay. _– O moreno respondeu fechando a porta. _– Não devo satisfações a ninguém._

- _Porra, Sasuke! _– O loiro gritou, empurrando-o sem se importar com o peito desnudo do amigo. _– Quantas vezes você faltou ao trabalho? _– A pergunta era retórica. _– Nenhuma! Seja o que for que tenha acontecido, é sério._

Sasuke soltou um riso fungado. Somente aquele pateta do Uzumaki para ter uma lógica tão simples. Realmente, nunca reparara que não faltava. O caso da "velha louca" estava mudando tudo em sua vida. E aquela maldita garota tinha destruído seu mundo tediosamente perfeito.

_- Não enche. _– Respondeu e caminhou até o bar, mais uma vez. Um whisky reduziria – ao menos um pouco – a vontade de enxotar a irritante visita para voltar a dormir.

_- Cara, eu sou seu amigo. _– Naruto falou em tom baixo. Os braços cruzados e o cenho franzido fizeram Sasuke notar que ele falava sério. _ – Talvez eu não possa ajudar, mas vou tentar._

Droga.

Por que aquele idiota sabia fazê-lo mudar de ideia?

Sasuke cerrou as pálpebras e sentou-se novamente em sua poltrona naquele dia. Questionou a si mesmo se devia contar o que estava de fato acontecendo. Devia envolvê-lo no que parecia ser mais sério do que pensava? Talvez, dividir isso com alguém o ajudasse a pensar com mais lucidez.

Ao abrir as pálpebras, os ônix estavam determinados. Naruto sorriu, sabendo que o amigo decidira partilhar o que acontecia.

_- Yoshi! _– Exclamou exaltado, sem sequer dar tempo para o moreno hesitar. _– Qual é o nome dela? _– Questionou sentando-se no sofá ao lado da poltrona.

_- O que te faz pensar que é uma mulher, Dobe? _– A voz era sarcástica, mas Sasuke odiou-se pelo amigo estar parcialmente certo.

_- Não, Teme! _– O loiro agitou-se e levantou-se rápido, seguindo até o bar. _– Cara, preciso de uma bebida! _– Comentou servindo-se no bar, resmungando palavras desconexas. _– Não acredito que você vai falar de um homem._

E mais uma vez, Sasuke se conteve para não expulsar o amigo idiota com ideias absurdamente irreais de sua casa. Sorveu um grande gole de seu whisky e ignorou o comentário estúpido.

_- Certo. _– Naruto já parecia conformado ao sentar-se novamente no sofá e o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver a garrafa de sakê em suas mãos. _– Que é? Algo me diz que um copo será pouco!_

Sasuke bufou irritado.

_Aquela seria uma longa conversa..._

_

* * *

_

Ela guardava as pastas nos arquivos e desligava o computador com lentidão. Sentia-se tão cansada e decepcionada naquele dia. O que havia acontecido ao seu chefe para que ele não aparecesse no escritório?

Droga, será que ele havia conhecido alguma mulher interessante que o fizesse esquecer todos os problemas? Ao menos, era assim que imaginava que devia ser o amor. Ao encontrar a pessoa certa e esta lhe corresponder, tudo o que é ruim no mundo devia desaparecer. Como se não existisse, ou estivesse afastado demais.

Do contrário, ao conhecer a pessoa certa e esta sequer lhe dar atenção, todos os problemas do mundo pareciam cair sobre si. Um suspiro cansado soou pelos lábios cheios e rosados.

_- Com licença. _– A voz grave e levemente rouca chamou sua atenção, fazendo-a suspender a respiração para não deixar um sonoro "oh" escapar. Os verdes fitaram o homem de traços perfeitos, com seus cabelos rebeldes e olhar entediado. _– O Sr. Uchiha já saiu?_

Ela ajeitou o corpo para assumir a postura adequada que uma secretária executiva deve ter e informou em tom cortês:

_- O Sr. Uchiha não veio ao trabalho hoje por estar envolvido em outros compromissos. _– Que ela adoraria saber quais! Mas isso o sujeito de traços perfeitos não precisava saber. _– Posso ajudá-lo?_

_- Não, obrigado. _– Ele respondeu e Sakura voltou a arrumar suas coisas pessoais, totalmente consciente da presença estonteante do outro lado da mesa.

Seria extremamente agradável saber que alguém como ele a estaria observando, se não fosse igualmente constrangedor. Tentou manter-se calma o máximo que conseguiu, vestindo o casaco de qualquer jeito, com o desejo absurdo de interromper aquela sensação incômoda.

_- Deseja mais alguma coisa? _– Questionou olhando-o novamente com suas grandes esmeraldas, sentindo-se presa nos castanhos que a fitavam com intensidade. O que ele queria, afinal? Sentiu o calor subir à face e sabia estar corando. Droga, isso era idiotamente constrangedor.

Quer dizer, ela era uma mulher! Não uma menina que cora ao ter um rapaz tão... tão lindo, elegante e sexy, olhando-a com interesse.

Ele continuou a encará-la com intensidade e por um momento ela teria jurado ter visto um brilho malicioso naqueles castanhos opacos. Quando o olhar masculino desceu pelo seu corpo, ela teve certeza de que devia estar muito corada! E, céus, o calor parecia ter descido de suas bochechas como uma corrente elétrica, queimando-a por dentro em lugares que há muito não sentia tão sensíveis.

Então, os castanhos fixaram-se sobre os verdes novamente e os lábios finos moldaram-se em um sorriso discreto. Sakura sentiu certa euforia com a expressão do homem, pois talvez ele a tivesse aprovado! E, talvez... ele a convidasse para sair!

_- Sakura... _– A voz soou mais rouca do que o normal. E não estava tão indiferente quanto antes... E, ela ouvira certo? Ele sabia seu nome! Oh, talvez ele estivesse observando-a há mais tempo do que imaginava! _– Seu casaco está do avesso._

Os lábios rosados entreabriram-se em total consternação.

_- O... quê? _– Ela perguntou, sentindo-se uma completa estúpida. Os verdes ainda fixos sobre os castanhos. A excitação cedendo espaço à vergonha. _ – Obrigada. _– Agradeceu de má vontade, retirando o casaco e vestindo-o com movimentos bruscos.

Pegou sua bolsa e seguiu para o elevador com passos apressados, pressionando o botão mais de uma vez com ansiedade. Só não queria que ele descesse...

_Droga. _Ele já estava vindo. Lenta e calmamente. E aquela porcaria nem havia chegado. Os verdes continuaram fixos sobre os números luminosos acima das portas de aço: _"...28º, 29º, 30º finalmente!"_

Entrou inspirando o ar pesadamente, apenas para evitar demonstrar seu nervosismo. Quando moveu a mão até o botão, Sasori imitou o gesto e ela notou não ter sido acidental, porque ele a segurou com um movimento gentil e a voz era séria ao questionar:

_- Gostaria de jantar comigo esta noite?_

_

* * *

_

Certo. Aquela não era a melhor sensação que poderia sentir. Talvez falar de si mesmo e de seus atuais problemas não seja saudável como as pessoas costumam pensar. Principalmente se a pessoa para quem você se expõe é tão idiota quanto o Naruto.

_- Só pode estar brincando com a minha cara, Teme. _– Era a quinta vez que ele dizia a mesma coisa! Desde que concluíra a narração estúpida e extremamente resumida de seu drama pessoal, o loiro entrara num estado quase catatônico... Se não fosse pelo fato de estar repetindo a mesma frase inútil há alguns minutos.

_- Cara, você faltou ao trabalho, porque quase foi atropelado... _– Repetiu como se estivesse ajustando as ideias em sua mente embaralhada. – _Quase foi atropelado, porque foi a um bar encontrar um cara... _– Continuou e Sasuke afundou-se na poltrona, entediado. –_ Porque quer saber onde uma mulher que não conhece está... _– Afirmou, sorrindo e levantando-se do sofá. –_ Porque uma velha com quem nunca conversou pediu?_

E uma sonora gargalhada ressoou na sala. O Uchiha franziu o cenho, sentindo-se arrependido por contar justamente ao loiro o que estava acontecendo. De tudo o que havia narrado, ele sequer ouvira a parte: "Sabaku no Gaara e Hyuuga Neji estão envolvidos". Céus, quando o Naruto aprenderia a prestar atenção ao que importa?

_- Dobe, o que de "tentaram me matar" você não entendeu? _ – Sasuke sibilou e as safiras o fitaram novamente. _– Vou resolver o caso. Quero saber por que Hyuuga Hinata desapareceu._

O loiro cessou as risadas e respirou profundamente. Ele sabia ser errado tratar com descaso os sentimentos do amigo, mas não esperava a narração de um caso policial no qual o próprio havia decidido se envolver.

_- Teme, você não precisa fazer isso. _– Ele afirmou e os ônix pareciam brilhar com uma raiva contida. _– Quer dizer, está na cara que isso tudo não está em suas mãos. _– Completou, tentando explicar sua opinião. _– A polícia já sabe do desaparecimento e está envolvida. E o juiz irá decidir quem é o culpado._

Sasuke levantou-se com lentidão, absorvendo as palavras do Uzumaki. Ele reconhecia que não precisava fazer mais nada. Tinha certeza de que se encontrasse a "velha louca" e contasse tudo o que havia acontecido, provavelmente ela própria não exigisse o cumprimento daquela promessa.

Mas, quem disse que a promessa tinha algo a ver com isso?

_Merda! _Há muito sequer pensava na promessa. Estava preocupado em desvendar o enigma Hyuuga. Estava ansioso por saber o que de fato havia acontecido.

E encontrá-la tão assustada naquele dia parecia ter feito algo nascer dentro dele... Algo que decidira nem pensar.

_- Eu vou descobrir onde ela está. _– A voz era autoritária, conclusiva. _– Se quiser ir embora, Dobe, me faz um favor._

O loiro mirou o amigo com pesar. Ele estava estragando tudo ao julgá-lo. Sasuke era como um irmão para si, sua única família. Mas ao saber no que estava envolvido, só não queria vê-lo ferido. E estes caras não estavam de brincadeira... Era matar ou morrer. E, definitivamente, Naruto não permitiria que Sasuke precisasse escolher entre um e outro.

_- Só vou dizer uma vez, Sasuke. _– O timbre convictoatraiu a atenção do Uchiha, que já deixava a sala. _– Esqueça essa história. É muito perigoso._

Quando os ônix encontraram as safiras, não havia hesitação.

_- Feche a porta ao sair. _

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Uchiha Sasuke se sentia pior do que antes. Odiava-se por dar tanto crédito às palavras do amigo, mas não era capaz de negar a si mesmo a resolução de algo que o estava incomodando.

Ele entendia a preocupação do Uzumaki. E muito provavelmente, se fosse o contrário, ele também não permitiria que o loiro se arriscasse por uma desconhecida que pode não ser tão beata quanto todos aparentemente achavam. Afinal, o fato dela receber um telegrama noticiando a morte do pai ainda era um elemento contrário à sua suposta bondade.

Como de costume, alcançou o escritório sem cumprimentar ou ouvir alguém. Os passos apressados denunciavam sua pouca vontade em ouvir quaisquer cumprimentos ou problemas que precisavam de sua interferência. Girou a maçaneta de sua porta em tempo de ouvir a voz contente de Sakura saudá-lo:

_- Sasuke, que bom que retornou! _– Ela estava feliz, o que era uma novidade, mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de mirá-la. Adentrou em sua sala com a jovem em seu encalço, segurando firmemente a agenda: _– O caso "Nara" foi resolvido, bem como o do "serial killer Jashin" e da fraudadora "Tayuya". _– O Uchiha já ligava seu computador, agradecendo mentalmente seu auto-controle em não pedir para sua secretária simplesmente deixá-lo sozinho. –_ O Sr. Akasuna veio procurá-lo ontem. _– Ele a encarou pela primeira vez, interessado. _– Pediu para contatá-lo assim que puder vir entregar seus relatórios._

- _Contate-o imediatamente. _– Sasuke ordenou e a rosada assentiu, saindo da sala.

O moreno sentou-se e pressionou as têmporas. Não tardou para que outra pessoa viesse interromper seu bem-estar, abrindo sua porta com violência e adentrando a sala como se fosse sua.

_- Teme! _– Naruto gritou, fechando a porta e explicando rapidamente: _– Eu pensei muito! Fui um idiota! _

Certo, Naruto _pensou _e reconheceu ter sido _idiota_ na mesma frase... Isso com certeza não era um bom sinal.

_- A verdade é que eu quero ajudar. _– A voz era convicta e o loiro franziu o cenho quando continuou: _– É perigoso e eu não gostaria que você se machucasse, mas você escolheu se envolver e isso é o que importa para mim. _– Concluiu, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa. – _O que posso fazer?_

Sasuke esboçou um discreto sorriso, sentindo-se satisfeito por poder contar com alguém. Naruto era realmente um idiota, mas porra... era um idiota de bom coração.

Antes que pudesse responder, o telefone tocou e o Uchiha atendeu prontamente.

_- Sasuke, uma jovem deseja falar com você. _– A voz de Sakura era baixa.

_- Quem? _– Questionou, entediado.

_- Hyuuga Hinata._

E, pela primeira vez em muitos dias, Sasuke se sentiu com sorte.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Olá, povo!**_

Desculpem pela demora. Acho que estou com muitos Fanfic's em andamento (Y).

Ouso dizer que **Enigma** é o meu Fic com o enredo mais amarrado e detalhado que possuo... rs. Portanto, é realmente difícil a cada capítulo.

Escrever sem que a Hina apareça, mas mantendo – igualmente – a sensação de que ela está presente em cada capítulo é um desafio, rs.

.

**E O QUE ACHARAM DO CAPÍTULO? **

**- O Sasuke terá encontrado a nossa adorável Hyuuga? *-* **(ou alguns têm dúvidas?)

**- O Sasori e a Sakura terão um final feliz? rs.**

**- O Naruto ajudará o Sasuke? *-***

.

Estou curiosa... E quero **sinceridade**, hein? rs.

* * *

Eu preciso **AGRADECER **a cada comentário que recebi! **MUITO OBRIGADA **por me animarem a continuar a história!

**OBRIGADA A...**

**Lell Ly** (flor!)**: **_Oh, nova leitora? Nossa, ainda mais sendo vc... rs... Fico muito feliz em saber que você está acompanhando a trama, flor! Especialmente porque a considero muito talentosa =D Hoho, romance policial realmente é muito instigante, mas você comparar minha história a um é de tirar o fôlego! rs. Obrigada por isso, flor! Espero não decepcionar... ;) E você, como sempre, acertou em cheio! õ/ A questão não é mais com quem a Hina está e sim por que ela fugiu, rs. E __**PODE TER CERTEZA**__ que eu ouvi suas sugestões, Lell! Foram muito úteis para este novo capítulo, por exemplo, rs. *-* Obrigada mais uma vez pelo carinho, Lell-flor! Beijo carinhoso no s2!_

**Loo-chan (**minha linda!**): **_Ah, minha amiga, que saudades que sinto de você! Nossa, só nos falamos por reviews e isso já está me incomodando ¬¬ rs. Puxa, eu quero encontrá-la no MSN! E olha que ultimamente, sempre que dá, estou on line... (Y) Agora, eu é que pergunto! Quando é que você vai parar de me surpreender, mocinha? rsrs... Seus comentários são cada vez mais surpreendentes! Quer um exemplo? Ninguém aqui gostou do Kiba ser atropelado, mas seu lado mau rigozijou com isso, não é? haha... Só você mesmo, flor. E sim, Loo, eu penso o mesmo! O Sasuke combina com a solidão, mas a vontade de tirá-lo disso é maior! rs. Com ele, eu quero mostrar como algumas vezes temos tudo (sucesso, estabilidade...) e não temos nada (felicidade, satisfação...). E quanto aos SEUS projetos... *suspira* Eu já estou com uma galinha preta e velas para ver se com macumba você posta U.Ú (momento mau), rsrs... Ok, não vou exagerar! (mas as velas eu tenho, rsrs). Pena que não tem Orkut, linda, mas saiba que de todas as pessoas aqui, eu sei – especialmente – que posso contar com você! ;) Beijo super carinhoso, MINHA Loo-chan! U.Ú (é, porque mesmo que você assine para outros assim, eu já me apropriei de você, rsrs)._

**Luciana Fernandes: **_Own, flor... eu ameeei seu review! É sério... (Y) Você me deixou muito feliz ao dizer que aguardaria o capítulo sem desespero, rs. Assim eu fico tranqüila em poder contar com você por aqui sempre =) Obrigada pela compreensão, flor. Beijo, Lu!_

**Lyric T. (**flor queridaaa!**): **_Fofa, eu fico feliz que esteja tudo bem com você! Só por review para eu saber disso ¬¬ rsrs. Aaah, e tentei atender ao seu pedido, flor! Acelerar a aparição da Hina! U.Ú Oh... o Sasuke está muitooo mais próximo agora, ok? rs. E, sim, flor... hahaha, a Hina conquistou a todos os caras lindos e poderosos dessa Fic! Eu a adoro com seu jeito bondoso e meigo. Sabe, acho que gosto de escrever com ela por ser uma personagem que nos mostra que algumas vezes não precisamos nos esforçar para sermos amados. E isso é o melhor do amor. =) E... atenção à sua frase: "vai ser muito azar das pessoas que tentarem ajudar o Sasuke-namora-eu!" - =O Depois deste capítulo, você pode esperar algo acontecer com nosso loirinho, rsrs... Beijo carinhoso, Ly-flor! A você, sempre..._

**Hinahinaaaa: **_Oh, eu AMEI seu review, flor! Porque você disse o que eu pretendia transmitir: "Essa história é um verdadeiro enigma pra nós tambem né... Fico cada vez mais curiosa, sério" - Eu sorri bobamente ao ler sua frase! Hina-flor, é o que pretendo fazer, haha. Juz ao título do Fic! *-* Eu quase caí da cadeira quando você disse que não sabe quem é o vilão da história, rs... Realmente, ainda não foi revelado com clareza, rs. Espero que goste dessa atualização, flor! Porque foi muito bom receber um comentário seu =) Obrigada, linda! Beijos..._

**Uchiha Ery: **_Hahaha, eu ri com seu review, Ery-flor! Realmente, como a Hina não pegou todos esses bonitões do Fic? =O E, céus, flor... Você tem uma grande capacidade de síntese: "Não quis o Neji, fugiu do Gaara e deu um fora no Kiba." - Hahaha, realmente, você resumiu a loucura da Hina em uma única frase! U.Ú Own, e você gostou do Sasori? Sabe que como casal secundário ele surgiu a pedidos (e também porque eu gosto de SasoSaku, rs) e pouquíssimas pessoas comentam sobre eles, rs. Obrigada, Ery! Espero que você ainda goste deles neste capítulo! *-* Aaah, linda, e você viu que não fui TÃO má com o Kiba? ^^ *faz a maior cara de pau* rs. Ele não morreu no final, rs... E o Sasuke pagará as contas! =O rsrs. Pronto! Estou perdoada? rsrs. E o que diz da suposta aparição da Hina? Hihi, estou curiosa com a sua opinião... Beijo carinhoso, Ery! Obrigada por comentar!_

**Faninha: **_Oi, Fani-flor! Desculpe-me pelos constantes atrasos. Realmente, estou com muitas histórias em andamento! E já tentei dizer a mim mesma que preciso terminar algumas! =O *se descabela* Mas é MAIS FORTE DO QUE EU! *chora litros* Espero que você ainda esteja acompanhando... Mesmo com o meeeega atraso, rs. O Kiba está vivo, flor! E pode ter certeza de que ouvi o seu pedido, rs... =) Certamente, ele terá um final feliz *-* Beijo carinhoso, flor!_

**Nathy King (**MINHA FLOR QUERIDA!**): **_Nathy-flor-que-adoro-tanto! *abraça, aperta, amassa* Linda, nós por acaso só nos falamos agora por review? ¬¬ Que coisa! Mas, saber que está tudo bem é o que importa! rs. Que bom que você ainda está gostando do seu presente, flor! Eu penso em você sempre que escrevo... rs. Penso constantemente: "Será que a Nathy irá gostar?", rs. Portanto, saber que você está curtindo me deixa muito feliz! E sobre seu comentário... Hahaha, eu adoro esse lado do Neji! Mata pela prima sem hesitação... E o Kiba, bem, realmente fui muito má com ele, tadinho, rs. Acho que estou perdoada por não fazê-lo morrer e ainda ter suas contas pagas, haha. E você descreveu bem, flor (como sempre! rs). É tudo como um campo minado... O Sasuke entendeu perfeitamente que o carro devia tê-lo atropelado. Obrigada, linda, por sempre estar presente! A cada palavra sua, eu fico muito feliz! Você sabe que a presenteei porque sempre esteve me apoiando, né? rs... Você merece, linda! Beijo carinhoso, no coração, Nathy!_

**Mafe c2: **_Oláááá! Haha, eu sorri bobamente com suas palavras! Obrigada por acompanhar o Fic e por se dedicar em dizer que está gostando! Com certeza, me animou para escrever esse capítulo da melhor forma possível, rs. E espero que não abandone esse Fic mesmo, rs... Porque ver um novo comentário seu por aqui será minha meta também! U.Ú rsrs. Obrigada pelo review! ;) Beijos..._

**Annakelly: **_Hihihi, vou traduzir "*-*" como "sem palavras", posso? Adoro qualquer tipo de review (especialmente os críticos, rs) e sei que posso agradecer de coração por seu comentário, Anna! Espero agora receber "*-* [2]" pelo menos, haha... Beijos!_

**Evil – My Demon (**minha flor de pétalas negras *-***): **_Eu não acredito... *capota* Flor, tê-la comentando em um Fic meu é uma honra! U.Ú rs... Porque, bem, sou sua fã e não largo, rs. Então, saber que Enigma a agradou me deixa profundamente "egocêntrica", hahaha... Oh, céus, isso é terrivelmente perigoso para minha auto-regulação moral. Realmente, flor, a Hina está sendo vitimizada (mesmo que por homens maravilhosamente frios!) e seria muuuuito, mas muuuuito interessante que o Sasuke Kent (SuperHomem!) a salvasse... Mas, neste caso, ele poderia usar SÓ a cuequinha vermelha do "uniforme", hahaha. Obrigada por comentar, Evil! Foi adorável vê-la por aqui... Espero que curta este novo capítulo! s2 Beijoooos!_

**Jade Miranda (**minha lindaaa!**): **_Own, Jade, eu fiquei muuuuito feliz em vê-la comentando, flor! *estende tapete vermelho* Céus, eu adoro sua criatividade e admiro seu talento, Jade, então... *faz reverência* É uma alegria tê-la curtindo o Fic! *-* E espero que o tempo parado no Fic não a faça "desgostar"... (Y). Ah, e apenas para concordar... O SASORI É UM ARRASO! *se abana* Hahaha... Obrigada por comentar, linda! Sempre é bom ver qualquer palavra sua! *-*_

**...OBRIGADA também a quem favoritou e não pôde enviar review...**

**s2 **_VaHell; Giuli-Higurashi; Yoko _**s2**

**

* * *

**

**...Vocês sabem como Sou...**

**.Flores ou Pedras.**

(sapatadas, chineladas, pedradas... rs)

**!Reviews!**


End file.
